Danger Line
by lunatrancy
Summary: A Modern Day Police-themed AU. Eren is a new cop working for the Sina Investigative Department. However, a run-in with a mysterious mafia boss named Levi lands Eren in a deep, twisted plot of secret organizations and corrupt cops. LevixEren relationship. Rated M for future chapters; violence, language, sex and all that.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters! **

**Note: This is a police-themed AU with an older cast of characters (everyone is basically 21-24 ish for this). I wrote this as a practice/concept/test run to see how it would be received over tumblr. And since there were a lot of requests for more, I'm bringing it here. I hope everyone enjoys~ :3 **

*Prologue*

March, 2012.

The desert sun was hot. The ground unbearably dry. Dust rose and fell with an occasional wind and overhead a vulture or two screeched. It was a typical desert scene, complete with a limp, bloodied body dumped in a bushy trench.

A vulture landed and drew close, picking at the boy's messy brown hair. He coughed as the bird tugged, holding his side. He slowly regained consciousness and rolled on to his back. Rocks and dirt clumps made him ache even more. He grimaced as he pressed a hand to his side. He was unsure if his ribs were broken but he knew they were bruised. He could taste bitter blood on his lips and one eye was swollen.

Whoever _he_ was he had beaten Eren to a pulp. And then had the audacity to dump him somewhere.

Slowly, Eren sat up, holding his side. The vulture that had targeted him hopped closer. Eren waved a hand at the bird and it jumped back but never left. He rolled his eyes and groaned in pain. With some difficulty, Eren got to his feet and looked around.

At least there was a highway and he could see a street sign. Eren limped closer to the edge of the highway and made his way to the sign. He flopped into the shade and took a long breath.

Vegas was about fifty miles away. He would have to catch a ride. He didn't have his gun. His cell phone was dead. All because of that bastard.

And the day had started off so good too….

* * *

Eren Jaeger ran his fingers over his new desk. _His_ new desk. It had been wiped down and cleaned spotlessly. There was a little welcome sign on the corner with a mug filled with pens and pencils. There was even a phone on the other corner and his own chair and hell he even had a little plant in the corner by the window.

It was his own workspace at the Sina Investigative Department.

Right next to him sat his sister, Mikasa Ackerman at her own desk. There was an aisle between them—Eren was thankful for that aisle and the small space it provided between them; they lived together, he didn't want to work shoulder-to-shoulder with her. But she was still close enough to talk to him if she needed.

Eren adjusted his pencil cup and waved to his friend a few desks away.

Armin Arlert waved back and smiled nervously. He turned away, gesturing to the stack of papers on his desk.

It was no surprise to Eren that Armin got into the SID. He got in based off perfect marks on the written tests, where Mikasa scored perfect with her field tests. Eren fell somewhere in-between. Not exactly good with the books (he would have failed without Armin drilling him) and just mediocre with using guns and combat. But that was behind him.

He had made it and that's all he cared about.

"Eren, focus," Mikasa muttered. "You can't get distracted by everything."

Eren hissed and tapped his stack of papers on his desk, letting them all fall even. He sat the papers down and picked up the stapler.

"I am focused," Eren said. "I'm doing my work too!"

"Are you sure you're doing it right?" Mikasa asked, looking over at him. Eren rolled his eyes.

"Of course I am!" Eren snapped. He turned away and started to flip through his papers.

"Are you sure, Jaeger? Need your boyfriend to hold your hand?"

Eren looked up at the grinning face in front of him. Jean Kirschtein was spinning in his chair, completely pleased with himself.

"Shut up, Jean! I'm not going to deal with your shit here, too!"

"Really, Jaeger? I kicked your ass at the academy and I'll do it here too!"

The two boys jumped to their feet. The office shuffled around, trying to get better looks at them. But before the two could grab each other by their throats, the door to the head office opened.

Commissioner Irwin Smith looked around and everyone settled down almost instantly. He said no words; he only scanned the room with his blue eyes and closed the door behind him. He held a manila envelope under his arm and made his way across the room.

Eren watched him with wide eyes. The Commissioner stopped at his desk and held up two envelopes.

"Jaeger, right?" Smith asked with a slight smile. Eren jumped to his feet and saluted.

"Y-Yes sir! I mean, yes that's me, sir!"

Smith looked to Jean. "And Kirschstein?"

"Uhh…yeah, that's me, sir," Jean replied, getting to his feet.

Smith held out the envelopes. "You've each been assigned special missions. Take these and read them over. After that, you're dismissed to do your jobs."

Eren's heart was racing. This wasn't possible, was it? It was his first day and he already had a mission. A real mission, handed out by the commissioner himself. He waited until Commissioner Smith had walked away before sitting down.

Mikasa and Armin were at his side, hovering over his shoulder—Mikasa in worry and Armin in excitement.

Eren opened the envelope with shaking fingers. He swallowed hard as he took out the paper and read it over. He was prepared for this. He had spent the last few years of his life preparing for this. He was ready to die the Sina Investigative Department. Whatever faced him in that note…

"Coffee run?" Armin asked. Mikasa let out a sigh of relief. Eren stared, dumbfounded at the words on the paper before him.

"A…coffee run?" Eren muttered. "It says…I'm to ask everyone in the office…if they want coffee…and to take their orders."

"It's a solo mission," Armin added, pointing to the paper. "See?"

"Yes I see!" Eren cried. "Hey, Jean, what's your thing say?"

Jean's face was just as downcast. Marco was standing behind him, rubbing his shoulders.

"I have to go clean the fucking guns. Isn't there someone for this?!"

Eren slammed his paper on the desk. "Isn't this why we have Connie and Sasha!? For coffee runs?!"

Connie and Sasha looked up from their desks. They narrowed their eyes. Eren fell back against the chair and groaned louder.

"Fine. What the hell does everyone want?"

* * *

Eren made his way down the street. He bumped shoulders with almost everyone. There was no point in taking the car; especially when the S.I.D. building was only a few blocks from the coffee shop.

That and the streets of the Las Vegas strip were always packed.

With an impatient sigh, Eren darted down an alleyway. It was broad daylight, so he really did not feel threatened to run down the alleyway. It would be quicker than maneuvering through the crowds of people. He looked down at his watch—he was making good time. He could get to the coffee shop and make it back to the S.I.D. in under—

_Bang bang_

Eren turned a corner and paused. A man slid down a wall, a trail of blood left behind him. Bright red blood; fresh blood. _Real_ blood. The man's head rested against his chest. The man before him—the man with the gun—raised his gun again, shooting the limp man in the head.

Eren looked away and covered his mouth, unable to take in the sight of blood. The sight of…

"Oi, brat. You lost?"

The voice sent a wicked shiver throughout Eren's body. His heart started to pound. He wanted to run and call for help but then he realized…

_He was the help. _

"You deaf, you little shit?"

Eren spun around with clenched fists. He stared down the man before him.

The man wasn't very tall; but his expression was calm. He wasn't concerned with his own height. He was dressed nicely; a black suit with a deep red shirt underneath. He was wiping down his gun with a white handkerchief; casually as though he was cleaning a spot on a table.

"Well?"

"You…you shot him," Eren spluttered. The man raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you observant," he said. He put his gun away and turned away.

Eren felt his numbed fingers gain some feeling in them. He reached behind him and pulled his own gun from the holster on his hip. He cocked it with a shaking finger.

"Y-You're under a-arrest!" Eren shouted. The man stopped walking and looked around.

Cold grey met fierce green in the shade of that building.

"Am I really?" the man asked, turning to face Eren. He took a step forward. "So you're a cop, aren't you brat? Is this your first time on the field? First time out alone? What, I bet you were sent to go get some fucking coffee or some shit. But no, you're trying to be a little hero, aren't you?"

Eren swallowed hard. He tried to keep his hands steady but his racing blood and pounding heart made it difficult to concentrate. Everything was gathering around his ears; there was a faint ringing. Everything was losing color. He took a step back as the man kept walking.

"Why don't you just leave this alone? You don't want to get involved in this. You're a good little boy; run along home."

"N-No," Eren said, shaking his head firmly. He chewed his lip. "No. I…I can't…you…I have to arrest you…I'm a cop…I have to…"

He felt the concrete wall against his back. He was backed against a wall—not a corner—and by a man shorter than he was.

"I'll shoot."

"Like hell you will," the man said. "Shitty little brat.

Eren reached into his coat pocket and tried to pull out his handcuffs. The moment his fingers linked around the cool metal, the man moved.

He grabbed Eren by the wrist and with a quick twist, disarmed him. He swung his legs around Eren's, forcing his knees to buckle. Eren fell, hitting his face on the ground. He gasped, holding his mouth as the man grabbed him by the hair. He pulled Eren up and threw him against the wall.

Eren watched the man crouch down in front of him. He held his wrist where it had been twisted, rubbing the sore muscle. He took a breath as the man looked over his gun.

"Look at you, brat, you even have your own gun," the man said. He pointed it down the alley, mock aiming with a grin on his face. "You must feel like a big fucking big shot, don't you?"

Eren stayed quiet, his eyes locked on the man in front of him. He was not going to back down. He couldn't. Not to some murderous swine. The man placed the gun barrel at Eren's temple, tapping it lightly against his hair. Eren swallowed hard.

"You don't want to die, do you brat?" he muttered. "No, you're too full of life. You think you're invincible. That's why you stopped me. Cocky little thing. But what if I did put a bullet in you?"

He lowered the gun, letting it trail down Eren's chest. He pushed Eren's jacket open and snatched out his identification card. With a quick wrist flick, the man opened the wallet up.

"Eren Jaeger, is it?" the man said. He shoved the wallet back into Eren's coat. "Well, Jaeger brat, consider yourself lucky. I'm not going to kill you. But I'll leave you with a warning. Don't ever let me see you again, Jaeger. Because I will not hesitate to kill you. I will put a fucking bullet in you."

Eren shuddered, his eyes still pressed on the man's frame. Even when the man lifted the gun barrel, even when Eren felt the cold metal on his lips—he did not look away.

"Unless you want something bigger in you," the man whispered, "then I'd happily oblige that."

"Fuck off."

Darkness.

It hit Eren like a hard slap. No…not quite a slap. Like a rock to the head. It was all he could recall before he blacked out.

* * *

Eren thought over what had happened. Thought over that simple request to get coffee. His brief time at his office desk. That man in the alleyway. He rubbed his head and could feel the bruises left there by his own gun.

He gasped and felt around his holster. His gun was there, back where it should be. He sighed. At least that bastard had the decency to put it back. He let his hands trail to where his handcuffs were—should have been.

He sighed in annoyance at their absence. But he heard the soft crinkle of paper. He carefully pulled out a crumpled sticky note.

**_Figured you'd need your gun. I'm keeping the handcuffs, shitty brat._**

**_-Levi_**

Eren let his head fall back against the dirt. At least he had a name to match the face of that asshole now.


	2. A Day Off From Work

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters!**

**Note: Sorry if this chapter is boring. ;^; Promise it gets interesting though 3 **

Eren rubbed his head and the freshly placed bandages under his dark hair. He was still sore but he was back in the city; and that he was thankful for. He slid back in his chair, looking down at his phone. Someone had let him borrow a charger. He had called Armin—because calling Mikasa would have caused her some true mental anguish—to tell him exactly where he was.

He held that note in his hand, looking it over. Reading over the words as if they contained some hidden message. He ran his thumb over the name, over and over again.

_Levi_.

That was his name. Why did he even bother to give his name? Wasn't that dangerous? Or did Levi think Eren was too stupid to pick up on that?

"Hey Eren!" chimed in a pleased voice. Eren looked up as the doctor walked over, waving a hand to him. She slapped his arm with her clipboard. "How are you feeling, kiddo?"

"Ow…," Eren muttered, rubbing his arm. "I'm fine, Dr. Zoe."

Dr. Hanji Zoe flopped down into the chair next to him. She stretched out her long legs and patted Eren on the head. He winced again.

"I called Commissioner Smith earlier. To let him know where you were," Dr. Zoe said. "He didn't seem too impressed. But I don't think coffee runs are supposed to end in gunfights, either."

Eren scrunched up his nose and she laughed.

"He wasn't _that_ upset. You'll be fine. You should take it easy though. You took a pretty hard blow to the head. And be sure to drink some water; you were dehydrated."

Eren nodded. Dr. Zoe raised an eyebrow and pointed to the note in his hands.

"What's that?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Eren said. He crumpled the paper up and shoved it in his pocket. "Just a reminder."

Dr. Zoe adjusted her glasses. "Reminder. Of course. If you say so."

Eren felt her tense up a little. She saw that note—he was sure of it.

"Your phone is ringing, kid."

Eren looked up at her and then down to his phone. He grabbed it quickly and answered.

"H-Hello?"

"Eren!" It was a frantic Armin on the other end. "Eren, are you okay? We're here."

"I'll be right out," Eren said. He hung up and unplugged his phone. He turned to the little girl sitting across from him and told her thank you, handing the charger back. He then looked back to Dr. Zoe.

"Leaving?"

"Uh…yes," Eren said. "Thank you, Dr. Zoe, for everything."

Dr. Zoe stood and smiled. She slapped Eren on the shoulder and shook him a little.

"It's no problem, Eren. But be sure to take care of yourself, okay? Don't make hospital visits a regular thing."

Eren nodded as she let him go. He rubbed his numbed shoulder and walked to the sliding doors. Dr. Zoe's grip was as hard as her head-pats. Soreness started to sink back in to Eren's body just after a few minutes with her.

He walked outside and looked around briefly before getting attacked. Mikasa threw her arms around him, patting his hair and holding him close. She pulled away to cup his face and look him over.

"Are you okay? Is anything broken? Eren, what happened?"

"I'm fine, Mikasa!" Eren snapped. "I'm not a baby!"

Armin ran up to them, panting a little. He grabbed Eren by the arm.

"Are you okay?" Armin asked. "Is anything broken? What happened to you?"

"I'm fine! It's not that bad," Eren hissed. "Can we leave now? I'd love to get back to work."

"No," Mikasa said. "What did the doctor say? What all do you need to take care of?"

"Nothing," Eren said. "I'll be fine. It's not that serious. She just said to take it easy."

"Is that all? I know how you are, Eren. You barely listen. You won't do what you're told."

Armin chuckled a little. He placed his hands on their shoulders.

"Let's talk this over on the way back to the department," he said softly. "Eren can rest and tell you everything, Mikasa. And in the a/c, too. It's pretty hot out."

Mikasa took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She slowly nodded.

"Fine," she said. She grabbed Eren by the arm. "Let's go."

* * *

Eren was thankful to get back to the office. It was cool and his desk was there. His safe-spot-desk where there were no crazy Levis to attack him. He slipped into his chair, ignoring Jean's questioning gaze.

He had told everything to Mikasa and Armin. Everything. Ever little detail he could remember—from the stench in the alleyway to the texture on Levi's shirt. But sharing it with anyone was else was out of the question. Especially that stupid horse-face staring at him.

"What?"

"What happened?!" Jean snapped. "You go out for coffee and return home with bandages on your head? What the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing happened."

"Don't give me that bullshit," Jean said. "You were gone for three hours and you went to the hospital. Stop being so modest."

Eren rolled his eyes and returned to his paperwork. He ignored Jean's constant bickering and question pushing. Mikasa was glaring at him from her desk and was almost to her feet when a small blonde girl ran over to Eren.

"What's up, Krista?" he asked.

"Um…Mr. Smith..," she said softly. She looked to Jean and Mikasa and leaned in so that only Eren could hear. "He would like to have a word with you. Would you go to his office?"

Eren nodded. "Sure thing."

He rose from his chair and looked over at Mikasa. She was waiting, definitely waiting, for an explanation. Eren gripped the edge of his desk.

"I'm fine," he said. "Stop worrying."

He ran off before she could verbally question him. He walked over to Irwin's office door and knocked before letting himself in.

Commissioner Irwin was sitting at his desk, a coffee in his hand. His coat was thrown over the back of his chair and the sleeves of his shirt were pushed up his arms, bunching around his forearms. He looked up at Eren and smiled, sitting back in his chair. He gestured with a hand to the chair in front of the desk.

"Have a seat."

Eren nodded and quickly sat down. He balled his hands at his knees, sitting up straight. He felt nervous. Unexplainably nervous. He knew what Irwin wanted to know but how would he go about saying it? He didn't want to sound like a complete failure. What if he got demoted? What if he ended up as a permanent errand boy?

No, he even failed at that. Eren swallowed hard.

"So, Eren, why don't you tell me about your adventure?"

"There's…nothing really to tell sir. Or talk about. It was just an accident."

"Ending up in Rose Hospital on your first day of work is something to talk about, Jaeger," Irwin said. His tone was firm. "That's a rare occasion. Now, whatever you tell me isn't going to leave the office. I'm not going to go blab to everyone about what happened. Talk."

Eren grumbled and took a breath. "Sir…I'm not incompetent. I swear I'm not. I'm really good and I passed all—"

"Eren, calm down," Irwin said. "I'm not going to fire you. I just want to know what happened to one of my new recruits."

Eren's breathing was ragged. He took another breath and nodded.

"O-Okay…," he said. "I went to get coffee, like you said. And then I took…a shortcut down this alley. I saw…Sir, someone was killed."

Irwin's expression changed. He furrowed his brows and laced his fingers together at his mouth. He leaned forward.

"Someone was killed?"

Eren nodded. "There was this short guy. His name was Levi. He did it, sir. He killed a man in cold-blood. Just…right there…without…," Eren's hands started to shake as he spoke. He recalled the scene; it was still so vivid.

Levi's cold expression. The vibrant red of the blood on the ground. The way the man slumped against the wall and went limp. And then the second shooting; its muffled noise by the silencer on the barrel. More blood…

"You look pale."

Eren raised his eyes to Irwin's and shook his head.

"I'm fine, sir," Eren said firmly. "I'm fine. But after that, Levi attacked me. And after he did…I went unconscious. I think he knocked me out…"

Eren ran his hand through his hair, feeling the bandage around his head. He watched Irwin closely. The man was still sitting calmly, his head on his hands. The watch on his wrist flickered in the light. Eren watched his hands more than his blue eyes; he was almost too intimidated to look Irwin in the face. He even noticed, on Irwin's right arm, what seemed to be the end of a tattoo. It was partially hidden by the sleeve of his shirt; something that seemed like the pointed ends of wings. Eren kept his eyes down, locked on the tattoo, avoiding Irwin's intense gaze.

The Commissioner suddenly shifted, however, sitting back in his chair again.

"It sounds like he did," Irwin said. He casually tugged the sleeves of his shirt down and Eren looked back up at him. "Which is unfortunate. Don't worry about this, Eren. I'll see to it that he's tracked and taken care of."

"Alright, sir. Umm…do you need…help finding him? Identifying him? I can assist. I know what he looks like!"

Irwin shook his head. "No, that's not necessary."

Eren sank back again. He nodded slowly.

"But I do think that you should consider taking the rest of the day off. You should go home, get some rest. Take care of yourself. Come back on Thursday and rested; ready to work."

"No! Sir, I'm fine. I can work. I can't miss a day of work!"

"Eren, I understand that you're eager to work. And that you're excited to be in the field. But you have your entire life to do this. Right now, you need to take care of yourself. A day of work isn't worth your health. I like your enthusiasm. It's promising. But please, rest first. Take tomorrow off. Come back. It's one day."

Eren opened and closed his mouth, attempting to protest. Irwin shook his head.

"Commander's orders."

And with that, Eren gave up on his argument and accepted his day off.

* * *

Watching Mikasa and Armin leave bright and early the next day was awful. Eren was up and awake. He put on his uniform and had his badge ready. Even his gun had been polished and placed in its holster. He watched them leave through the front window. He placed a hand to the glass and rubbed his nose with his other arm.

He was homebound. He had no choice. He was stuck; he was having to stay home to get rest and see his family off to work. He walked back to his room, slowly peeling his clothes off. There was no point in staying in his uniform when he wasn't going to work.

He exchanged his clothes for a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and made his way to the living room.

He shared the small house with Armin and Mikasa—it was nothing spectacular. Three rooms with two bathrooms, a sitting area and a kitchen- dining room. There was a garage and the three of them shared a car; seeing as they all worked together they did not find it necessary to have extra car payments.

Eren shuffled into the kitchen, carrying the coffee mugs Mikasa and Armin had used. His mug was still full. He didn't have to quickly drink his coffee and rush to get dressed. In fact, he really didn't need coffee at all.

He washed up the remaining dishes, dried them and even put them away. He went back to his room and folded his clothes, putting them back in the closet. He shared a room with Armin so that Mikasa could have her own space. Neither of them really cared but Eren was getting tired of stepping over books Armin kept out.

Eren grabbed the blanket off his bed and stalked to the sofa, flipping on the television. He curled up, watching cartoon reruns for what felt like hours until he started to feel hungry. He looked at his phone, checking the time, and crawled from his blanket mess, back to the kitchen.

His stomach grumbled and he groaned. He couldn't cook; that was Armin's job. Everything they had, had to be _cooked_. So Eren grabbed his shoes and his keys, making his way out the door. The bus station was not too far away. There was a small café he had gone to with Mikasa and Armin multiple times that was a few miles away.

He took the bus and watched the buildings pass by. They lived away from the Las Vegas strip, away from the grand hotels and casinos. The traffic was bearable away from those crowded streets. But even where he was, he could see the tops of the hotels in the distance.

The bus stopped and Eren got off, walking the rest of the way to the café. He walked through the parking lot, his eyes trailing off to a sleek, black sports car.

"Whoa…," Eren muttered. "I wonder who drives that."

He pushed the door open and walked up to the counter. He looked over the menu and started to order when a black suit caught his eye. He grew rigid and narrowed his green eyes, slamming his money on the counter to pay.

Black hair, shaved short in the back. A black suit, this time a deep blue shirt instead of red. Cold grey eyes behind a pair of silver frames.

The woman at the counter handed Eren a number with a silver holder. He grabbed it and stormed across the sitting area, pushing chairs out of his way. He sat down roughly in the booth, across from the man, and slammed his number down with enough to rattle the table.

He took a deep breath as those cold eyes looked up at him.

Levi removed his glasses and sat his book down, placing a marker in the pages.

"May I help you, Jaeger?"


	3. Grey

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters **

Eren had his hands planted firmly on the table in front of him. His face was burning red and he had curled his toes in anger. His green eyes were fury-filled and stuck on Levi.

Levi, however, did not seem fazed. He calmly sipped his tea. He was done with his food and the plate had been pushed aside to make room for his book. He was sitting back, his coat casually thrown over his shoulders. Eren tried to see if he had his gun on him.

"So, what is it you want exactly, brat?"

He sat his tea down and Eren clenched his fists. Cold grey pools looked him over, much to Eren's disgust. He glared back, trying to remain calm. Trying to keep himself from exploding. He watched Levi, waiting for him to continue. He watched the man's cold eyes and heavy circles under his eyes. The way his brow was furrowed in annoyance. His slim nose that lead to his sculpted mouth…

"Just what the hell is your problem?!" Eren snapped, his cheeks turning red.

"I don't have one," Levi said calmly. "You're the one who's yelling like a spoiled brat. And you're blushing."

"I'm not blushing!" Eren shouted. "You're pissing me off!"

"No I'm not," Levi said, taking another sip of his tea. "I'm not even touching you. You're upsetting yourself."

Eren grit his teeth and held in a screech just as the waitress walked over with his food.

"Umm…the turkey club?"

Levi extended a hand, gesturing to Eren. "It's his, _mademoiselle_."

The waitress smiled and quickly sat down the plate. She took the number off the table and hurried away. Eren rolled his eyes.

"Are you fucking joking? What, you speak French now?"

Levi raised an eyebrow and Eren ducked his head. He picked up his sandwich and started to eat.

"How's your head?"

"What do you care?" Eren snapped. "You're an asshole. I hope you get arrested."

"Oh, that's right, brat. You can't arrest me at the moment, can you? You lost your handcuffs."

"Shut it. Why are you here? What are you up to?"

"Well you see, Jaeger, it's called being a fucking human. I got hungry and I figured I'd eat something."

Eren slumped against the booth, slipping down a little.

Levi _did_ have a point.

"That doesn't mean you're off the hook," Eren said. He wiped his mouth, keeping his eyes on Levi as if the man may disappear.

"I don't understand what your problem is," Levi said. "You keep threatening me about getting arrest, even after I kicked your ass. I'd think you'd have learned something. But you're not very smart are you? Well, Eren, let me spell it out for you: I'm not going to jail. You're not going to arrest me. Get over yourself and stay the fuck away from me. You see me somewhere, don't run over and say hi. Keep walking. Keep playing "cops and robbers" with your squad and stay away. Do you understand? Does that register with you?"

"You can't talk to me that way!"

Levi looked down at his silver watch. "I just did, you shitty brat. And I'll do it again if I have to. I'd rather not have to leave you unconscious in a desert again."

"About that! What the hell was that about?"

"I was making a point," Levi said. He tilted his head back, finishing off his tea. He set the cup down and leaned in, dropping his voice. "If you keep bad company around, bad things are going to happen."

Eren hid behind his sandwich. It was shoved in his mouth, his hands blocking his reddened cheeks. He listened to Levi's voice drop, the words practically dancing over him. He shuddered and lowered his sandwich.

"And you're a good boy. You don't want trouble," Levi continued, his voice still low. Still tantalizing. He reached out, pressing a finger under Eren's chin, making the boy look up at him. Eren shivered at the light, demanding touch. "Right?"

That simple touch was more dangerous than that beating. It was not hard. It did not hurt. But that was what was so scary. Eren had painted the image of a rough, calloused killer in his mind. And that's all Levi had been. But that touch negated his thoughts. That light little tap to his chin was gentle. It was warm. _Human_.

And even as gentle and simple as it was, Levi's touch demanded respect. Eren could not turn away from it. He could not pull away. He was caught on that finger, hanging off Levi's words. Fear kept him from moving; intrigue kept him listening.

Levi curled his finger, pulling away, and Eren gasped.

"Play nice, brat," Levi finished, picking up his book and glasses. He slipped out of the booth, dropping a crisp twenty-dollar bill on the table.

Eren's eyes fluttered. He stared at the empty booth in front of him, Levi's words sinking in. His absence sinking in. Eren shook his head, trying to bring himself out of that trance. He pushed away from the table and crawled out of the booth. He nearly fell as he stumbled over a chair.

He ran through the building and flung the doors open. Levi was walking across the parking lot to that black sports car. Figures. Eren ran across the concrete.

"Hey!" Eren shouted. "Just who the hell do you think you are?!"

Levi turned, his phone at his ear and a cigarette between his lips. He rolled his eyes.

"Let me call you back," he said with a sigh. He pocketed his phone as Eren angrily stared down at him. "What now?"

"You can't honestly just…just…expect me to let you off. You're a criminal. I witnessed a crime. Where's the justice?"

Levi leaned against his car, folding his arms. He blew smoke up at Eren's face, letting the ash from his cigarette fall to the ground.

"The world isn't fair. It's not black and white. There's a shitload of grey in this cruel world."

"I'm not stupid, I know that!"

"Then why are you still talking?" Levi said. "Why can't you accept that your criminal justice force isn't going to hunt me down? That I'm not going to go to jail?"

"Because…it's not fair. It's wrong!"

"Is it? Did it ever occur to you that maybe—just fucking maybe—that guy was bad? And I was defending myself? And that maybe he had pulled a gun on me?"

Eren swallowed hard. He slowly shook his head. "N-No…"

"I know. Now can you…"

"Can I…?" Eren asked. He looked at Levi, waiting for his next words, his next insult.

Levi's gaze was over Eren's shoulder. Eren started to turn, to see what he was looking at, but Levi grabbed him by the arm.

"No," Levi said softly. He shrugged off his coat and threw it over Eren's head. "Get in the car."

"What?"

"Get in the fucking car," Levi said, pushing Eren around the front of the car. _"Now."_

"Why should I—"

Eren gasped, watching a black van across the parking lot. Watching a group of men in black file out. He ducked his head and climbed into the car as Levi started the engine. He fumbled around for the seatbelt as Levi pulled out of his parking spot.

A gunshot was fired, the bullet bouncing against the glass of the window. It left a hefty mark and the noise made Eren flinch.

"What the hell?!"

"I told you," Levi snapped, driving away as quickly as he could. "Bad company means bad things."

"No shit!"

Eren spun around in his seat, watching the van out the window. They were moving fast; though not nearly fast enough to catch up.

"Sit back," Levi said, pressing hard on the gas. He shifted gears and the car rumbled. Everything outside became a blur as they sped down the street.

Levi weaved through traffic. Cars honked furiously and screeched to sudden stops. Levi flew through a red light and Eren heard even more angry honks. He looked in the mirror at people crawling out of their cars, shouting and shaking their fists.

And in a matter of seconds, they became specs in his view as they drove away. The car jerked as Levi shifted gears again and Eren looked forward. He had no idea where they were exactly. The streets were unfamiliar but the neighborhood had drastically changed.

They were no longer in the same, humble area.


	4. Corporal?

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters!

Note: I just really want to thank everyone for reading/following/favoriting/commenting on this story. It means a lot and it's greatly appreciated. This week has been too long (and it's barely the middle geez) but reading over the comments just really makes life a little easier. So to everyone reading: thank you and thank you. You're all wonderful. This chapter is dedicated to you, so enjoy! 3

Levi pulled up to a stop sign and took a long breath. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, looking around. He glanced at the rear-view mirror and then the mirrors on the side. He looked out onto the street, down at his watch.

Eren's heart was racing. He was holding onto the side of the car. He looked to Levi and back to the street.

"Do me a favor," Levi said. "And put the jacket over your head and sit down low."

Eren nodded slowly and slipped low in the seat. Once he was eye-level with his own knees, he pulled the jacket over his head. He felt the car start to move-nowhere near as fast as before. Eren kept his eyes opened, watching shadows through the jacket.

It smelled nice, he hated to admit. Clean, freshly washed but still laced with a nice cologne. He felt his cheeks grow hot and he slid down more. He pulled the jacket in closer, burying his face in the silky lining.

It was embarrassing but he was thankful for that jacket. At least Levi couldn't see him blushing.

"Pull it together," Eren muttered. "This guy killed someone. He has blood on his hands. He's still bad. I need to stay calm."

"What the hell are you whispering about over there, brat?"

Eren squeaked and shook his head. "I'm not, I promise!"

"Whatever."

Eren felt the car come to a slow stop. He choked and sat up a little, his body growing rigid. Levi jerked the jacket off his head.

"Out."

"Where are we—?"

"Out."

Eren huffed and opened the car door. They were in an underground parking garage; possibly one to a hotel, maybe apartment? He stepped out and slammed the door to the car, looking it over. There were a few dents on the side and in the glass, but it was otherwise unscratched. It was still hot, burning to the touch. He pushed his hands into his pocket as Levi walked over to him. He carried a license plate in his hands.

"What are you doing? Come on."

"I'm just—is that your license plate?"

Levi snatched Eren by the arm and started to drag him. Eren looked back over his shoulder at the car as Levi shoved him in an elevator.

"You just took off your license plate!" Eren cried. "That's illegal!"

"It's not if I'm going to change it out," Levi taunted. He pressed a button in front of him and pulled out his phone. "Now shut up. I have to make a call."

Eren spluttered out more sounds of shock. He couldn't even find the proper words without sounding like a broken record. Levi narrowed his eyes at him and any words Eren could have managed dissipated quickly. He sank against the wall and sat down.

"Gunter, it's me," Levi said. "I…yes, please. A new one. And the car needs some work too. Preferably, yes."

Eren looked up at him. Levi was calm, even after all of that. His phone call seemed casual, like he had done it before. It was a routine he was used to. Eren was still shaking. His blood was still rushing. He felt weak and tired and nervous.

"Breathe, brat," Levi said, putting his phone away. "If you pass out, I'll leave your ass in the elevator."

"I'm not…going to pass out," Eren said. "I'm just not used to this much action…"

A soft chuckle escaped Levi's lips. He even smirked, shaking his head. He ran his hand through his black hair, pushing it away from his face.

"That was barely a decent car chase. How the hell do you expect to be a cop when you can't handle a little action?" Levi said. The elevator doors rang and opened.

Eren scrambled to his feet and followed Levi out. They walked down a hallway and Levi stopped at a door, pulling out his keys.

Eren swallowed hard. He lost feeling in his body, despite his trembling fingers.

"Oi, brat," Levi said, snapping his fingers. "Calm down and go inside. Come on."

Eren's eyes widened. His mouth fell open with a gasp. Dark wood floors and white walls; floor to ceiling windows with a view over the strip. The furniture was all sleek black; arranged on a deep slate rug. Eren ran inside, admiring the large flat-screen on the wall. He could see a hallway from where he stood—where he could only assume lead to the bedroom and bath—and to his other side there was a kitchen. All the appliances were in black, hiding behind a bar counter. There was a glass table next to it, adorned with a simple bowl filled with red apples.

The décor was minimal; nothing over the top. A few dark paintings, but not photos in sight, vases and a wine rack were all that Eren saw that actually seemed like decoration. Those and the fact that everything was absolutely, spotlessly clean. It was almost uncomfortable.

Eren looked around as Levi removed his shoes. He placed them in the hall closet.

"Should I take off my shoes…?"

"Probably," Levi said, walking around him. He unbuttoned his shirt as he walked and let it slip off his shoulders. He disappeared down the hallway.

Eren kneeled down and untied his shoes. He spotted a food and water bowl on the kitchen floor and his face lit up.

"Hey do you have a—"

Levi walked back into the room. He had removed his shirt, leaving on only a black tank top and his slacks. Despite him being so short, Levi's body was muscular. Eren eyed his bare arms and how defined his muscles were. It only got worse as Levi turned because those defined muscles went down his back and Eren was sure they went even lower.

Across Levi's shoulders, Eren could see, was a tattoo that was mostly hidden by the black shirt save for the black and white tips of the design.

At Levi's feet, prancing proudly behind him, was a black cat. It swished its tail with each step.

"Do I have a what?" Levi asked, walking by Eren and into the kitchen.

"A cat?"

"As a matter of fact, I do have a fucking cat," Levi replied, nodding his head in the cat's direction. He grabbed a bottle of wine and opened it, tossing the cork aside. He poured a glass. "Do you want something to drink?"

"A glass of wine is fine."

Levi snorted and opened the fridge, pulling out a milk carton. He poured it into a wine glass.

"You're like what? Ten? I'm not giving wine to a minor."

"I'm twenty-one!"

Levi turned and set the glass of milk on the counter. Eren snatched it angrily and Levi chuckled to himself, sipping his wine. He picked up a pack of cigarettes and a lighter and walked towards a glass door.

"Come on. Outside."

Eren quickly ran after him, the cat still at his feet. He walked onto a shaded terrace overlooking the city. Eren smiled and ran to the edge, looking out over the tops of buildings and hotels. It was windy but that provided just enough coolness in the hot heat.

"This view is amazing…"

Levi shrugged, flopping in a chair. He lit a cigarette as his cat jumped into his lap. Eren grinned, ear-to-ear. He held his glass of milk to his chest and looked around.

"The terrace goes all the way around your floor?"

Levi nodded, blowing smoke. "It links around to my bedroom."

"It's really nice," Eren laughed. He groped around for a chair and slid into it. "You can see all the hotels from it. Even Hotel Titan…"

Levi made a face and took a drink of his wine to hide it. Eren tried to stop his face from twisting.

"You're not a fan?"

Eren shook his head. "I don't like Hotel Titan. That's all."

_That's all_. That was easier to say, wasn't it? Especially to someone's face.

Eren kept his eyes downcast but he could still feel Levi looking at him. Reading him for some sign. Eren winced and his grip on his glass tightened a little.

"Hey, brat, listen to me," Levi said. "I'm giving you an hour—a full hour—to ask me anything. Because in an hour, you're leaving. But I feel like you deserve some answers because I know you have some shitty questions for me."

"In an hour? I'm leaving?" Eren asked, looking back up.

"Yeah, you heard me. I'm having someone pick you up. They'll take you wherever you need to go. It's on me; don't worry about the cost. Don't worry about paying me back either. So either talk or enjoy yourself."

It was infuriating how blunt Levi was. How casually he commanded the conversation. The cigarette burned between his fingers. His other hand was lost in the black cat's fur. And his cold eyes were locked on Eren, waiting for an answer.

No, a question to be answered.

"Why am I here? You told me to leave you alone and to stay away. And then you bring me here? To your house? Why?"

"In case you hadn't noticed, we were being chased by a group of assholes with a van."

"Why didn't you take me home then?"

"Too dangerous," Levi said. "I don't need you involved. If they were going to trail us, I'd rather them know where I'm located. If I took you home, while they were fresh on our trail, they would know where you live. They could catch you and use you to try and get info except you don't know shit. So I came here, to my house, in case they were trailing us. I don't care if they know where I live. I can handle that. You couldn't. You'd snap."

"Thank you? I think," Eren said. "I don't know if you're caring or if that was insulting…"

"However you want to see it. Anything else?"

"Who's chasing you?"

A smirk spread across Levi's lips. He tilted his head back, blowing smoke into the air.

"A group of motherfuckers."

"That's informative."

"That's personal. The less you know about _that_, the better off you are."

"The man you shot…was he…one of them?"

Levi flicked ash off his cigarette, his other hand still on the black fur.

"Yeah. If you don't shoot first, you end up dead."

Eren tapped the side of his glass and looked down. The milk was almost gone. He turned and tilted the glass, watching the milk spin around.

"What's the cat's name?"

"Corporal."

"You named your cat Corporal?"

"Do you have a problem with my cat's name?" Levi snapped, glaring at him.

"N-No! Of course not!"

"Good. Yes, his name is Corporal."

Eren smiled and that smile turned into a laugh. He placed a hand over his mouth, trying to keep it in. But the more he did, the more tickled he felt. Levi twisted his glass between his fingers, the end of the cigarette nothing more than ash now.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to laugh. It's just…I wasn't expecting it. It's funny."

"Whatever you say," Levi shrugged, drinking the last of his wine. "You shitty little thing."

They grew quiet after that. Eren pulled his legs up to his chest, looking out over the railing. The wind blew threw his hair and he closed his eyes, letting his mind wander. He could still hear Levi by him. Not saying anything, not breathing loud; but he was there. Occasionally shifting in his chair or chuckling at Corporal in his lap. Eren could faintly hear the cat's purrs too.

It was nice.

But a sudden little phone chime broke their silence. Eren kept his eyes closed as Levi moved around.

"Alright. Your hour is up."

Eren looked up at him as he stood. Levi stretched—and dammit his muscles grew taut for a moment and flexed so perfectly—and looked around at Eren.

"Gunter'll take you wherever you need to go."

* * *

Eren never even considered telling Armin or Mikasa what happened. It was out of the question. Not that it really mattered. Levi made himself clear: he didn't want Eren around. And Eren didn't need to keep bad company, especially starting out with his job. Cutting Levi off completely was obviously the best the choice. He needed to.

Even if it did mean losing that rush…

"Oh, look who's back at their desk."

"Shut up, Jean," Eren snapped through gritted teeth. He squeezed the pen between his fingers until he felt the plastic crack.

"Hope you had a nice vacation."

"Unless you want this pen shoved up your ass—"

Mikasa made a soft noise, catching Eren's attention. She shook her head. "Calm down."

"I AM calm!"

Laughter erupted behind him and Eren felt a pair of big hands on his shoulders. They gave a generous squeeze and Eren looked up as Reiner laughed.

"You two will never change," he said, shaking Eren around a bit. "Keep it a little calmer?"

Eren huffed. "Yeah, sure."

"Oh, I'm sure he will," Jean said. Eren started to jump out of his seat, but Reiner kept him in place.

"Jean, you stop it too," Reiner said. "Are you coming out tomorrow night? Or did Mikasa not tell you?"

Mikasa looked up sharply, her eyes narrowed. Reiner smiled nervously.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure he knew."

"Knew about what?" Eren asked.

Reiner thumped him on the head and Jean snorted.

"We're going to go crash Bar Maria tomorrow night. To celebrate our first week at work and no one getting hurt…eh…uh…no one getter hurt _too_ bad," Reiner chuckled.

"Really? Who's all going?" Eren asked.

"We shouldn't," Mikasa sighed. "It'd be better for us to stay home…"

"But who's all going?" Eren asked again, still looking up at Reiner.

"Everyone. 'Xcept maybe Annie. She's had a rough week; she's basically asleep ov

over there," Reiner said, pointing with his head in Annie's direction.

She was indeed curled up in her chair, a jacket wrapped around her. She had her head against the wall.

"She went out with Mikasa yesterday for a while, huh?" Reiner said. Mikasa nodded quietly and turned in her chair, typing away at her computer.

"Is Seabiscuit going?" Eren said, pointing to Jean.

Reiner held back a hearty cackle as Jean slammed a hand on his desk.

"Dammit, Eren! Fuck you!" Jean shouted, getting to his feet and lunging across the desk at Eren.


	5. A Night at Bar Maria

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters! **

Eren and Armin ran around the house, trying to get dressed. Mikasa sat on the sofa, lazily flipping through channels. She was wearing a dress, her red scarf around her neck. The moment she had walked out of her room, Armin darted in with his clothes, wanting more room to get dressed.

It was no problem to Eren. It only meant he had more room to make a mess. He left the clothes he had considered to wear on the floor, staring in the mirror that hung in the closet. He tried to tame the wild mess of brown hair on his head, failing and only making his hair fluffier.

He pulled his belt through the loops on his pants and adjusted his shirt with lazy fingers. It was his first time going out in a while. Actually out, to hang out with people.

And not end up hurt or with a stranger.

Eren shook his head. He had no reason to even think of _him_. Or anything that had happened. As far as Eren was concerned, that entire incident didn't happen. So there was no point in even thinking about it. Or him. How cold he was or the amount of sass that fell from his mouth.

But Levi was still on his mind, when Eren knew he shouldn't be.

"Hey Eren," Armin said, poking his head into the room, "are you almost ready?"

"Ah…yeah," Eren laughed. "Just about."

Armin smiled and hurried away to wait with Mikasa. Eren looked back at the mirror, trying to fix his hair again, before he gave up. He left the room and found Mikasa sitting quietly with a very excited Armin.

Mikasa grabbed her purse and made a quick inventory of what they all had. Even as Eren and Armin dragged her through the door, she calmly rattled off what all they had.

* * *

Bar Maria was popular, especially for it to be so small. The bar itself lined a wall, blue lights under the counter and behind the glass shelves of bottles. There were tall tables all around a standing area, and a few lounge sofas towards the back. The parking was all in the back with a backdoor entrance. In the front where glass windows, all with the same blue lights at their base.

Eren's eyes widened as he walked in, Armin and Mikasa at his side.

"This is cool," Eren cried, looking around with wide eyes.

"Don't make it seem so obvious that it's your first time in a bar," Armin laughed.

"It's not!"

Mikasa raised an eyebrow and slapped her hands to his shoulders. She led him up to the bar where the rest of their coworkers were.

Connie and Sasha shared a plate of sliders together, Ymir picked at whatever they ignored. Bertholdt held a drink in his hand and was nervously talking to Jean and Marco. Reiner had dragged Krista away from the group in a poor attempt to dance with her, despite there being no dancefloor.

Eren darted up to the counter and tapped his hands to get the bartender's attention.

"Hello sir!" Eren cried. "Can I get three beers?"

The blonde haired man looked him over carefully.

"You don't smell like you're even old enough to be here," the man said, leaning in close. "First time in a bar?"

"Huh? Of course not!" Eren spat. Jean started to laugh—which to Eren sounded more like neighing. Eren dug out his wallet and pulled out his I.D. "SEE? I'm twenty-one. Three beers."

The man shrugged and turned to his shelves of bottles, taking the order. Eren grinned and turned around to Mikasa and Armin.

"Eren, please only drink one," Mikasa said calmly. "I don't want you to end up drunk."

"Why would I end up drunk?" Eren said. He paid and picked up their drinks, handing them over. "I can hold my alcohol."

"No bar fights either," she said, gesturing to Jean.

"I agree with her," Marco added, turning around. "Let's not set a bad example as cops."

Eren and Jean were forced to shake on it. A handshake that soon turned to an arm wrestling match.

"Hey, Reiner!" Ymir shouted. "Your Krista-time is up. Give her back already."

"Yeah, I think Marco wants to dance with her too," Jean called. Marco shook his head.

"Fine, fine!" Reiner shouted. He dragged her back over and picked up his beer. "But first things first. We need to toast. Bertl, give us a speech."

Bertholdt looked at him with wide eyes. "M-Me? You want me to…?"

Everyone laughed as Bertholdt turned bright red. Eren pushed Armin into their semi-circle.

"You do it, Armin," Eren said. "You're the best at speeches."

"Well…I mean I can…," Armin laughed. "I wish I was better prepared."

"Just say something," Sasha said. "So we can focus on this party and not making it too cheesy."

Armin cleared his throat. "Here's to the 104th police squad of the S.I.D. For making it through training and through our first week without failing or _dying_. Let's all…drink and be merry and not be hungover for work tomorrow."

Everyone clapped and tapped their glasses together. There were smiles all around. Pleased, carefree smiles on everyone's faces.

Eren tilted his head back, leaning on the counter. He took a short drink when he opened his eyes.

And it was then that he came close to choking. But to stay calm he kept drinking. And drinking. Because at the end of the bar, sitting by the wall was a too-familiar face with cold eyes watching him.

_This had to be a fucking joke_. Eren thought, as he kept his head back. _He_ _can't seriously be here too._

But the more he stared at that awkward, beer-chugging angle the more he was sure that Levi was sitting at the bar.

Not exactly watching Eren, but watching him at that particular moment. Levi wore his same, expressionless face. His hands were folded in front of him, his chin resting on his linked fingers. In front of him was a glass of wine. The bartender looked like he was talking to him as he washed glasses and put them away.

And yet Eren was still drinking.

"Eren!" Mikasa cried. "That's enough. You'll make yourself sick."

She tugged on his arm and Eren snapped back to reality. He lowered his arm and that coughing caught up with him. He hit his chest and waved people away.

"I'm fine," he said with a teary-eyed smile.

"You almost drank the entire thing!" Connie cried. "At once!"

"You know you're not supposed to do that, right?" Bertholdt said. "We can order shots…"

"Shots?" Reiner said with a grin, nudging Bertholdt's arm. "You're getting bold."

Bertholdt pushed him off and patted Eren on the back.

"No, really," Eren said. "I'm fine. I just…uhh…I'm thirsty."

It was a sorry-ass story that no one believed; but no one questioned it either. Everyone returned to their party; talking and dancing and eating. Eren jumped right in, finishing off his beer.

As far as he was concerned, Levi didn't exist. Levi was a stranger. That's what he wanted, after all. So Eren would oblige and leave him alone and pretend he didn't know him. Pretend he hadn't been rescued by him or seen his house or his body or his cat.

It would be easy, Eren thought as he ordered another drink.

He drank his drink and snatched Krista away from Ymir.

"Let's dance," Eren laughed. She didn't argue as she took his hands.

Eren moved from their circle so that they had more space. Was it conveniently closer to Levi? Of course not; that just happened to be the only other area in the building with space. He kept his back turned to the man as he spun the small blonde around. They laughed and played together, more than dance; seeing as neither of them really could dance.

But on Ymir's word, Eren gave Krista back and returned to his spot at the counter.

_Shots_.

He wasn't sure who said it, but it sounded like a good idea. And despite Mikasa's "no"s and scornful glare, Eren was sitting with Reiner, Jean and Connie taking shot after burning shot. Connie managed two, Jean three. But Eren was sure he could out-drink Reiner.

Three, four, five.

"Eren!" Mikasa shouted. "That's enough. You're going to get sick. Stop."

"I'm okay!" Eren laughed, leaning on her. He patted her hair. "I am completely okay. I can do this. I'm winning."

"Reiner, stop encouraging him," Bertholdt said softly, tugging on Reiner's arm.

"He's fine," Reiner laughed. He pushed another glass toward Eren. "Drink up."

Eren reached for it but Mikasa grabbed it before he could. She drank it quickly, making a face.

"Eren, no more," she said firmly. Eren glared at her but it had no effect. He was too drunk.

"You're not my boss," Eren slurred. "Irwin is."

"Eren, I think you have had enough," Armin said. "Water from now on."

Eren hissed and rolled his eyes. He flopped on the counter, pouting loudly. He let his eyes trail passed Reiner and across the bar. Levi was still sitting there, now reading something over. The bartender still stood close but he was talking to a customer.

Suddenly, Levi rose. He said something to the bartender and waved, walking away. And away…

Eren sat up as Levi drew closer. He tried to stand up straight but his ankles were all wobbly. Frustrated, Eren grabbed on to Armin, staring as Levi walked by.

Not a word. Not even a glance.

Eren was invisible to him. He watched Levi walk to the back of the bar and toward the restrooms. Eren snapped his head and looked back to everyone else. They were all talking and busy still.

"I have to take a piss," Eren said dizzily.

"Don't announce stuff like that!" Jean said angrily. "Just go!"

"Should I come with you?" Armin asked, tapping Eren on the arm. "To make sure you make it?"

"I'll be fine," Eren laughed, stumbling away. "I do this all the time."

Yes, but never drunk. And he wasn't really that interested in using the restroom yet. He used the bar as a guide to make his way down the room and then leaned on the wall as he approached the restroom. He pulled on the handle, shaking it hard.

He heard a voice from inside and kept on, even harder now. Finally the door opened and standing there—rather angrily—was Levi.

"You have no respect for the people in the shitroom, do you?"

Eren stared at him blankly. Levi rolled his eyes and grabbed Eren by the collar of his shirt, pulling him inside. He slammed the door shut and locked it. Eren fell onto the small chair and looked around.

There was a stall and a urinal, a long sink with a counter. He sat in a chair and by him there was a table with a tall plant on it. The restroom's lights were dim and there was a blue light over the sink, giving the room a faint blue hue.

Eren stretched out his legs and looked up at Levi.

"What in the ever living fuck are you doing?" Levi snapped. "Shouldn't you be home? Isn't it a school night?"

"As a matter of fact," Eren said, "I know it's not. But I'm here to be with my coworkers. So stop following me."

Levi pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose. "You realize you showed up here after I did."

"No…maybe…Either way stop following me. You told me to leave you alone and I did. And now look."

"Fuck, you're drunk," Levi muttered.

"No, I only had a few. That's not enough to get _drunk_."

"What the fuck, Jaeger? Or Jaegermeister, rather?"

"I…You know, no. You—what the fuck. What the fuck, Levi? I show up and you just look at me? And just…I don't know…I just drink and you sit there and watch? And get chummy with the bartender?" Eren hissed. "I don't get it."

"What part of "don't associate yourself with me" is not getting to you?" Levi said. "Should I break it down for you? Explain each word? Are you that stupid?"

Eren got to his feet. He stumbled forward because he moved way too fast, but he was standing. He grabbed Levi by the arm and slammed him against the wall.

"I'm not stupid. I'm competent."

"Really? I didn't notice. I tell you something and you don't listen. I'm sure your boss tells you shit and you don't listen to that either. What the fuck are you even doing?"

"I…," Eren muttered. He paused, thinking about it.

What _was_ he doing? Catching bad guys? Tracking people down? Fighting a guy in the bathroom?

He looked back at Levi and felt his eyes get wet. Why was he tearing up suddenly? Why couldn't he listen? It wasn't that hard. He was doing fine. So why did he suddenly break? Why did he drink so much? To get Levi's attention? To make ignoring him easier?

Why did this man interest him so much? What did he do to deserve so much of Eren's time and thoughts?

Eren knew nothing about him. Absolutely nothing. And yet Eren still found himself attracted—no, no, interested, he was interested he told himself—to Levi.

Eren's heart was racing faster than he thought. It was catching up with him. He started to shake as he bit his lower lip. He still held Levi to the wall and the man was quietly waiting.

"Sorry…," Eren whispered. He fell forward and caught Levi's mouth with his own.

It was impulsive and drunken and sloppy. Eren tasted of alcohol and smelled of it but he could still faintly pick up on Levi's familiar cologne.

And it was more intoxicating than any drink Eren could have.

Eren pulled back, looking at Levi with heavy eyes and panting, trying to catch his lost breath. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was the bathroom lighting, but Levi looked exceptional at that moment. Lips parted in shock, eyes wide in confusion and hair a tasseled mess.

"I'm really bad at that," Eren said, apologetically. "I haven't had time to practice."

"You're a fucking mess," Levi replied, resting his hands on Eren's hips. "It's pathetic."

Eren's cheeks grew red. He grabbed Levi by the arms and pulled him across the room, throwing him into the chair. Levi fell into the cushioned seat, placing his hands on the armrests. He was not hurt—he caught himself as he fell; Eren wasn't strong enough to throw him around that easily.

With a firm expression through drunken eyes, Eren walked over to the chair. He placed his hands on Levi's shoulders and pinned him to the chair as best he could. He squirmed between Levi's legs and pressed his hips forward.

He knew what he was doing. He wanted this. He wanted _him_. And Eren was going to have him.

"You're shitting me, brat," Levi said as Eren leaned in close, moving his hips. "I'm not going to let you fuck me."

Eren stared at him. Half confused, half hurt. His eyes swelled with tears and he wrapped his arms around Levi's shoulders.

"But you should. I can be gentle I think…I don't know…You make me so fucking frustrated!"

Levi sighed and grabbed Eren around the waist. He picked Eren up as he stood, only to switch their positions, and let Eren fall in the chair. Eren rubbed his eyes as Levi kneeled before him.

A cat-like grin spread over the man's face and Eren hiccupped nervously. His green eyes widened at that grin and the fingers trailing up his inner thigh.

"I frustrate you?" Levi asked, biting Eren's leg through his jeans. Eren shuddered, a bright blush on his cheeks. Levi slipped his fingers between Eren's legs, rubbing that aching bulge. He relished in the soft whimpers escaping Eren's mouth. "You're just a horny, drunk brat."

Eren looked away, placing a hand to his face. His fingers curled around the edge of the armrest. He closed his eyes tight as he felt his belt being tugged, the sound of loose metal rattling in his ears. Levi unbuttoned his jeans and slowly pulled the zipper down. The cool air danced its way into his pants.

Was this really happening? It's not what he planned. Not that he had a real plan. But this certainly wasn't a part of it.

Levi stuck his finger in the top of Eren's boxers, pulling them from the skin and letting them go. Eren jumped at the elastic snapping back into place.

"You're a sick brat," Levi muttered against Eren's leg. He palmed Eren's erection through his boxers, slipping his fingers inside to brush against the hot skin.

Every skin-to-skin contact made Eren whimper. He kept his face hidden in his shaking hand. He couldn't look at Levi. Not now. Not with such a lewd look in his eyes.

Levi tugged his boxers down, exposing Eren's throbbing arousal. Eren bit his lip and trembled in anticipation. He was terrified to let it continue; but he did not want it to stop.

Long, teasing fingers ran up and down his length. At times tight and other times feather-light. Levi slowly leaned forward, flicking his tongue at the tip of Eren's cock before opening his mouth. He let the hard length slide into his mouth, touching the back of his throat.

"Oh fuck…," Eren gasped. He slapped his hands to his mouth, his eyes watering.

Levi licked circles up and down Eren's length. He sucked and pulled back before taking Eren's cock back into his mouth again. He moved fast and then slow, moving fast again. There was an occasional little bite; Levi would catch the sensitive skin between his teeth and give it a small tug.

Eren tried to keep in his moans. But the more he did, the more Levi would suck him and the harder it became to stay quiet. Eren pushed his hips up as his thoughts became more and more hazy. His ears started to ring.

Suddenly the thought of getting sucked off in a bar restroom did not bother him.

With a long, slow slurp, Levi pulled back. Eren was panting, his cock still hard. Levi's mouth was glistening wet. The man sat back and licked his lips, a cat-like smirk on his face. He brushed back his hair and checked his watch.

"W-What…what are you…?" Eren's words came out twice as slurred. He was drunk and on the edge of release. It was almost painful.

"Oh, you didn't think I'd really finish you off, did you?" Levi asked. He rose to his feet and walked to the sink. He turned on the water and started to wash his hands.

"What? You…you mean…HUH?"

Levi looked at him with an amused grin. He wiped his mouth and adjusted his suit, walking to the door.

"You can't leave me like this!" Eren cried. He sat up painfully and started to fix his clothes with fumbling fingers.

"Who says I have to make you cum?" Levi asked. "We're not committed. I have no obligation to you, brat."

Eren's mouth hung open. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"But if it makes you feel any better," Levi said as he unlocked the door, "you looked pretty cute."

Eren raised his eyes to meet Levi's. He was still frustrated and shaking; it would be a while for that sensation to wear off.

"Have a good evening. And have one of your friends drive you home."

With that, Levi left, closing the door behind him. Eren let his head fall back on the small chair, his feet stretched out before him. Every inch of him ached and burned and wanted so much more. But he had been left in that restroom and at some point, he realized to his horror, he was going to have to go back out to that work party and face his friends and family.

And with the thought of Levi's mouth still on his mind.


	6. and the day after

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters!**

**Note: Sorry for the delayed update. This week has been tough. But I'm back to updating regularly! And this week is fall break so I'll try to get things out as daily as possible! Thanks for sticking around! :3 3**

Eren was hungover. Horribly hungover. He wore bags under his eyes and his hair was a bigger mess than usual. He had thrown up all night after they got home and once since waking up. Mikasa and Armin were fine; they were tired but it was nothing a little coffee couldn't fix. Eren was literally working with his eyes closed, his head pounding.

Every, single little noise in the office hurt. The pens scraping against paper. The ticking from the clock. The printing spitting out paper. Jean's breathing.

It all _hurt_.

"Unnhh…," Eren groaned as he scribbled on a piece of paper. "I think I'm going to die…"

"You shouldn't have drank so much," Mikasa scorned softly. "I told you."

"Stop…I know….fuck…"

He looked at Jean in front of him. Jean had his head down on a desk, looking just as tired and dead. The only thing he had said all day was "I need more coffee, Marco". Nothing else. And Eren was thankful for that; just as he was sure Jean was thankful for his own silence.

"Eren…you don't listen. To anything. You have to do better," Mikasa said. "You're too stubborn."

Eren turned his head away, looking to the window.

"I don't need you to baby me."

"If I don't take care of you, who will?" Mikasa snapped. "You do good to get dressed on your own in the morning! Without me I doubt you could even do that, properly!"

Eren sat up and winced. His head was hurting too much to really argue. Mikasa shook her head and picked up her purse. She dug around until she pulled out a bottle of ibuprofen. She opened it up and popped out two pills, slamming them on Eren's desk.

"Take them. It'll help a little. And don't argue with me anymore."

Eren grabbed the medicine off his desk and shoved it into his mouth. He swallowed hard and went back to reading over the papers in front of him. He did his petty paperwork before getting up to go make copies.

He walked around the corner to the copier room and saw Commissioner Smith standing not too far away. Eren stayed quiet and walked into the room. He did not want any more work at the moment. Walking around the office carrying a stack of papers was hard enough for him.

He folded his arms, leaning against the wall. He groaned as the copier made its noise, spitting out paper after paper. He winced every time he heard the paper being dropped into the tray.

He snatched the papers and left the room, looking back to Irwin. Irwin was talking to another blonde-haired man. Eren stopped walking, recognizing the man instantly.

He was the bartender from the night before.

The two men spoke until the bartender cleared his throat, glancing at Eren. The hairs on Eren's neck stood up and he turned to leave quickly.

"Eren," Irwin said. "Come here."

Eren was mentally screaming. He turned around and walked over to Irwin, a meek smile on his face.

"Sir?"

"Eren, this is Mike Zackarius," Irwin said. "He's an old acquaintance of mine. He runs a bar downtown that I'm sure you're familiar with."

Eren rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah…uh…sorry…"

"There's no need for that. You're an adult. You can make your own decisions. What I want you to know is that Mike is something of an info broker."

Eren looked back up to Mike. The man smiled, a rather friendly smile.

"He has a habit of sticking his nose into other people's business. It has its uses. But the man you told me about earlier, Levi, is a member of a high profile underground syndicate. And Mike happens to be very capable of getting information out of him."

Eren shuddered at the name. A vivid rush of memories from the night before came flooding into his thoughts. How awful he had acted. And how bold he had been. And then everything else…

The way Levi looked. The way his deft fingers worked against the belt. The way his mouth felt…

"Eren?"

He shook himself from his stupor and blinked. He looked back to Irwin, hoping his boss wouldn't notice the sudden redness on his cheeks and ears.

"So…uh…Levi is in…a crime organization?" Eren asked.

Irwin nodded. "He is. One that is not suitable for newcomers to get involved in. The Black Wing Syndicate is nothing to play around with."

"Sir…if I may ask…is that why you wouldn't let me help? In tracking him?" Eren asked.

Mike raised his eyebrows at Irwin.

"That's exactly why," Irwin said. "I leave anything related to the Syndicate in the hands of _experienced_ members. Understand?"

Eren nodded. He knew what Irwin was really saying. _Stay out of this. It's none of your business. Don't mess with these people._

"Good," Irwin said. "Carry on with your work."

Ducking his head, Eren said quick goodbyes and hurried off.

* * *

April, 2012

"Horse races?" Armin asked. "Why?"

"It'd be fun," Eren said. "And we can afford to go. We actually have a real paycheck."

Mikasa looked over the advertisement in the paper. She tapped a finger to her lip, silently weighing out the pros and cons of going to herself. Eren could see it on her face, the coming disapproval. He turned just enough so that Armin could better see the ad for himself.

"Eren, you only want to go to have more horse jokes to throw at Jean," Armin said. "I know how you think."

"That's not the _only_ reason I want to go!" Eren said. "It actually looks like fun. I've never been before and now I actually some extra money to spend."

It had been a while since he had money left over from paying bills and guying food. Even splitting things three ways, money had been tight. But working at the S.I.D. wasn't a part time job at a convenience store. A little fun splurge once a month wouldn't leave him bankrupt.

"You can go," Mikasa said, "but you're not allowed to bet anything. You'll lose all of your money."

Eren opened his mouth to protest but Armin spoke up.

"She has a point, Eren. Let's go though, it does sound like fun. But let's not make any bets. We'll just have a nice lunch when we go. But no drinking."

"But—"

"Armin is right," Mikasa said. "No drinks. But…we can go. It'll…be fun."

Eren heard the hesitation in her voice. He could still see the disapproval on her face.

"I don't want you to go if you're going to be a total buzz kill the entire time," Eren said. "At least try to have fun."

"There's no harm in going. You won't hurt yourself at least," Mikasa said with a shrug. "And it'll be fun. We can have fun."


	7. At the Horserace pt1

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters!**

It was a sunny day on the day of the horse race. The weather was pleasant, though a little hot. Eren, Mikasa and Armin paid for their tickets and walked into the stadium. It wasn't packed yet but the there was a thick excitement in the air.

Eren and Armin ran out to the seats, looking over the railing. The dirt track was fresh and there hadn't been a race yet. People were finding their seats, carrying their food and drinks. Mikasa walked behind them, looking around in the bright sunlight. She pulled an umbrella from her purse.

"Why did you bring an umbrella?" Eren asked. "It's so sunny out. There's no chance of it raining."

"Exactly. It's sunny out," she said, walking up to Eren and Armin. She shaded them both with her umbrella. "And there's not a lot of shade. We'll get sunburned."

"Always thinking ahead, huh?" Armin laughed.

"Someone has to," she replied. She gave a little tug on Eren's ear and received a hissing response.

The three of them made their way to the stands and found a spot to sit. Mikasa sat between them, holding the umbrella over them. Despite feeling a little silly with the umbrella over his head, Eren was grateful. Not that he'd admit to it. But the umbrella provided enough shade to stay cool and not getting sunburned was even better.

They settled down. Mikasa set her purse between her legs to keep an eye on it. Eren and Armin sat on each side of her to share the umbrella. Both Mikasa and Armin pulled their hair up into short ponytails, getting their hair off their necks.

"Hey, is anyone thirsty?" Eren asked. "I'm going to go grab some drinks."

"Just a soda for me," Armin said.

"A water," Mikasa added.

"And food?"

"Eren, we shouldn't overspend," Mikasa said. "Just get us something to drink."

"I'm getting us hot dogs."

Amin raised a finger. "I'd rather just have popcorn. I don't really want a hotdog…"

"Three sodas, two hotdogs and a popcorn, got it!"

He jumped up and ran down the stairs to the concession stands before Mikasa could correct him. They were supposed to be having fun. Gross, greasy concession stand food and overpriced sodas were part of the experience. He found the shortest line he could and stood behind a lady, listening to the announcer on the overhead speakers. He bounced anxiously until it was his turn. He bought the three sodas and decided against the hotdogs, in favor of a large popcorn to share.

He picked up the cup holder and shoved a handful of napkins between the drinks. As carefully as he could, he balanced the popcorn on top it all, letting it lean against his chest. He should have brought Armin along with him to carry it all.

He wove his way through the crowds of people. Face after face, person after person. He never really realized just how much people could look alike. All the same happy expression. Everyone carefree and excited. But Eren managed to find, in the sea of thrilled faces, the one frown among them. And when he did, his legs went numb and his throat went dry and his heart hit his chest. It had been weeks.

_Weeks_.

And then there he was again, so suddenly. So casually calm as always. Dressed in his sleek clothes with his expensive watch on his wrist. Eren's grip on the cup holder tightened. He felt his body shudder as his eyes fell over Levi's body.

And he shuddered again as those grey eyes looked his way.

Eren knew his face turned red and he looked away quickly. He should leave. He shouldn't say anything. He _needed_ to walk away, that was best…

Slowly, Eren turned. He started to walk towards the stadium entrance, his hands shaking. He bit his lip and stared at the railing, listening to the announcer again. His face was a mess of confusion; twisted and torn. He couldn't move anymore. He couldn't really think.

Why was this so hard? Why was ignoring someone so difficult?

"Oi, brat, you're blocking the walkway," came that smooth, stern voice. There was a tug at Eren's arm and he was moved to the side. He nearly stumbled and fell, but dammit, those arms caught him and kept him on his feet. "Be careful, you clumsy shit. Don't hurt yourself."

"I'm not!" Eren cried. He jerked his arm away from Levi, popcorn spilling. "What are you doing? Why are you talking to me? You…You have no right!"

"Don't lecture me about what I can and can't do," Levi sighed. He rubbed his temples. "You were making an ass out of yourself. You looked like a stupid, lost dog with its mouth hanging open."

Eren huffed and turned away to leave. "I don't have to take this from you. I…I should leave. I'm here with my family. And I'm supposed to stay away from you, too. So…excuse me."

"Then go. I'm not keeping you here. I just moved you out of everyone's way," Levi shrugged. He pulled out his cigarettes and lit one, inhaling deeply.

"Good!" Eren snapped. He dug his nails into the cup holder and stared at the ground. "C-Can I ask you something though?"

Levi raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Eren's face was red. He was ashamed to even look back at Levi.

"Why did you…the last time…you know…at the bar?"

"What was that, brat? I can't hear you when you mumble."

Eren turned to face him again. Levi flicked ash from his cigarette and took a single stride closer to Eren, glaring up at him.

"When we were…at that bar…why did you…do _that…?"_

"What exactly did I do?" Levi purred. He was holding back a pleased grin and Eren couldn't stand the cocky look in his eye. Eren turned his head, avoiding Levi's gaze.

"S-Stop it," Eren said. "You know exactly what you did! Why? And why did you—"

Eren hiccupped. Why was he even asking?

"I did it because you're a brat. I stopped because I realized you were a drunk virgin. There's a lot of lines I don't give a shit about but I can't do that. And you also seemed a little…dirty."

"Wait," Eren squeaked. "So you'll kill someone but you won't have sex with a drunk virgin? And for the record…I'm not a virgin!"

"First, don't lie, you little shit. I know you're a virgin, it's all over your face," Levi said, digging a finger into Eren's shoulder. "Second, yeah. I have a personal moral code. I have my own rules. Anything else?"

Eren thought it over. He slowly shook his head. "Not really..."

"Good. Go about leaving now or whatever the hell you were going to do."

Eren started to obey. He took a step back and then stopped. Instead, he moved closer to Levi.

"Hey…we'll see each other again after this, won't we?"

The question left Eren's mouth before he really knew what he was saying. He drew himself up and took a deep, quivering breath.

"Not that I care," Eren added quickly. "It just seems like…every time you tell me to stay away I always…run into you and we end up…interacting…Even when you tell me to stay away. I try not to, I honestly do. So why...why can't we stay away...?"

"Because breaking the rules is fun," Levi said. "Everyone knows that."

His words were slow. Enticing. Deliberate.

"I—"

"Levi!"

Both Eren and Levi looked up sharply. A woman was running over, with a big smile on her face. Eren took a step back.

She was pretty. Really pretty. Small and petite. With a spaghetti-strap dress on. Her makeup was done up nice; the same for her hair. And then it hit him…

"I was wondering where you were, Petra," Levi said. He held out a hand and the woman, Petra, wrapped herself around him. Practically snuggling into his side.

"I got a little lost, I'm sorry. This place is so big," she said. She looked up at Eren and waved. "Who's your friend?"

"Just some brat I ran into."

"Well, I hope you apologized," Petra scorned. She flicked Levi on the nose and turned to Eren. "You have to excuse him. He has absolutely no manners."

"Oh…no, it's fine," Eren laughed. It was the fakest, most disappointing laugh that he's ever made. "I was just…on my way…Enjoy yourselves."

Eren turned away before Levi could say another word. He walked slowly toward the stadium entrance. The race had started, he could hear people shouting and screaming. He kept his eyes on the drinks and popcorn but when he looked up, even after telling himself not to, he saw Levi and Petra walking away; his arm thrown around her shoulders and her hand wrapped around his waist.

His heart sank into his stomach. And his stomach curled into itself. He hurried out and found Armin and Mikasa, still sitting where he had left them. Shaking, he walked up the stairs and held out everything he bought.

"Here…"

Mikasa looked up at him as Armin took their food. Eren stiffly sat down by her, his fingers wrapped around his drink.

"Eren, what's wrong?" Mikasa asked, turning to look him over. Eren shook his head and wiped his nose.

"Nothing."

"Tell me. Did someone hurt you? Say something to you? Did you almost get into a fight?"

"I'm fine!" Eren shouted. He pulled away from her hand on his shoulder and started to angrily sip his drink. "Just drop it."

"Eren, why are you yelling?" Armin asked, leaning forward. He was munching on a mouthful of popcorn.

"Because Mikasa is annoying me!" Eren spat. He slammed his soda beside him. "Just leave me alone, dammit!"

Mikasa bit her lip. She looked away with a sigh, shaking her head. Eren turned and kept his eyes focused ahead of him. He wasn't even really watching anymore. He was just staring with an empty expression.

Armin sighed and sipped his soda quietly.

One day, they'll have a day where there's no arguing. One day...


	8. At the Horserace pt2

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters!

Note: Special mini-chapter because why not :3

_Green._

That was all Levi was really getting out of his conversation with Eren, other than an occasional stutter. He was astounded by how stupidly, brilliantly green that brat's eyes were. Even through lines of smoke, Eren's eyes were bright.

Through smoke, through fear, through excitement, through anger, through lust…

The corner of Levi's mouth twitched as he held back a smile at the thought. He thoroughly enjoyed the image of a whimpering Eren on a bathroom chair, those green pools alit with innocent passion. His mouth parted and gasping for air as he fought back moans.

_Delicious._

He took another long drag of his cigarette, clearing his mind and tuning Eren's voice back in. He wasn't there for Eren and he really didn't have time to tease him. As much as he would like to, he knew better than dragging that brat to a filthy bathroom. So when he saw Petra running up to them, he relaxed a little.

"I got lost, I'm sorry," Petra said with a smile. She tucked a strand of wild hair behind her ear. "Who's your friend?"

"Just some brat I ran into," Levi said. Some brat, that worked. The less people were involved, the better. There was no need for Eren to know her or be introduced to her; and Petra didn't need to know Eren anymore than she already did.

Not that she really knew him. She had just so happened to know a few stories _about_ him.

"Well, I hope you apologized!" Petra said, flicking Levi on the nose. He was not amused and he knew, from her tone, that he was about to get questioned about Eren. "You have to excuse him. He has absolutely no manners."

Eren smiled nervously and shook his head. "Oh…no, it's fine. I was just…on my way…Enjoy yourselves!"

That laugh was fake. Painfully fake. A three-year old could have picked up on how fake it was. But Eren ran away before Levi could call him out on it. And it wasn't as if Levi really would call him out on it; not in this case, at least.

He tilted his head to Petra once Eren walked off.

"Nice to see you, too," Levi said. "Let's walk. Stay casual."

"I have the note," Petra said, following Levi.

"Back pocket," Levi replied. He threw his arm over her shoulders, pulling her close. "Just…slip it in there. Make it seem natural."

Petra put on her smile and curled closer to him, wrapping her arm around Levi's back. She pulled a small paper from under her bracelet and slipped her hand into Levi's back pocket. She shoved the note in, leaving her arm around him.

She was the daughter of a high-profile attorney—one who was too fond of Levi and the thought of his daughter settling down with "a man with a good head on his shoulders". To Levi, however, she was his equal. Someone he could count on.

Not exactly someone he wanted to settle down with. Especially since a close friend already had his eye on Petra from their first meeting. To Levi, it felt like intruding on a possible relationship if he showed any interest. So he made it known that he wasn't interested in her.

Although, on occasion, they often had to pretend in public. Exchanging information. Invisible trade-offs. Going out to fancy dinners to keep up appearances. Levi needed to stay in good favor with that attorney; at least until Petra was finished with law school.

"It has the address on it," she said.

"I'll be sure to pass it on," Levi replied. He preferred little papers with information on them, more than electronic exchanges. Emails could be hacked. Phone calls could be bugged. Text messages could be traced. Pieces of paper could be burned after he memorized what they said. Burned and turned to ash to be tossed into the wind.

That was hard to snoop into.

"Did anyone follow you?"

Petra shook her head. "No, not that I know of. Auruo said he's already here."

"I can always count on _him_ to be punctual."

Petra nudged him. "I'll have you know I was being thorough. I was making sure no one was following me. You looked like you had a follower though…"

"That kid? No. Not exactly."

"No? Levi…the look on that poor boy's face when I showed up even hurt me," Petra said. "Is he…?"

"Completely off-limits," Levi said. He let her go to take her hand and walk up a flight of stairs.

"Uh oh," Petra hummed. She laughed a little. "I sense a bitter tone. Is he the one you mentioned the other night at dinner? I would assume so, his eyes were really green."

Levi made a soft noise of disapproval, walking side-by-side with her now.

"Is that my cue to stop talking about him?" she laughed.

"Yes. Preferably."

Because, honestly, thinking of something he couldn't have drove Levi completely insane. This wasn't a case of money, where he could throw his black visa on the counter and be done. And it wasn't a case of threats, where he could wave his gun in someone's face and get the answers he wanted.

It was a case of rules and emotions and knowing that he couldn't buy or threaten that brat to do anything he didn't want; or make that brat feel anything he didn't feel. And even if he did, Levi knew he would have to face consequences from a higher authority.

And knowing that he'd never wake up to that pair of green eyes pissed him off more than he'd like to admit to.

Petra linked arms with him and lead him up another flight of stairs. The level was a bit nicer than the one they had been on. There were air conditioned boxes and the concession stands were nicer too. She lead him right into a box overlooking the stadium.

She quickly let him go and ran over to a man already sitting. Levi walked over to the bar, ordering himself a drink. He spun the glass between his fingers thoughtfully before sitting down with Petra and the man, Auruo. Levi propped his feet up on the chair in front of him.

"You're in good spirits today, aren't you, Auruo?" Levi asked as he tapped his finger against the glass of his drink.

"I have no reason not to be," Auruo declared proudly. "Uh…you didn't get wine?"

Levi held up his mixed drink. "Not today. There's only a few places where I like to actually get wine to drink. I see you did though." He nodded his head in Auruo's direction and the man made a face.

Petra laughed, leaning her head on Auruo's shoulder.

"I'm really glad you were able to come out today, Levi," she said. "It's rare that you do."

"There's a reason for that," Levi said. He took another sip of his drink. "It's never exactly safe to just go out."

"But you manage," Auruo said.

"I think you forget that you have to enjoy life, Levi," Petra said softly. "Not everything is about work. Well...what you call work."

"My life is fine," Levi said. "There's nothing I want."

"Really?"

Levi narrowed his eyes at Petra and she raised an eyebrow at him. Auruo leaned forward, looking at them both.

"I'm missing something," he said. "I know it!"

"Don't freak out so much!" Petra cried. "You'll bite your—"

Auruo winced and covered his mouth with his hands as blood dripped from his fingers. Petra started yell at him, dabbing his mouth with a napkin. Levi watched, like it was an everyday occurrence.

Having a partner was too much trouble. With too many emotions involved. And too much time being lost. And far too much of a dangerous liability.

_I'm better off on my own. _


	9. Black Cars

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters!**

**Note: I apologize for this (awkward) subplot. BUT I can promise that there will be more Eren/Levi things in the near future. 3 **

May, 2012

Mikasa's trust of Eren's life choices seemed to be wearing thin. At least he felt like they were. Anything and everything he did was closer monitored. It was getting annoying. More annoying than usual.

"It's not even like I stay drunk," Eren told Armin in the copier room. "That was once. Weeks ago."

"I think she's upset that you got all fussy at the horserace…Or maybe because you went out with Reiner again."

"I didn't come home drunk though!" Eren snapped. He rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter, does it? She's not going to stop."

He slammed his papers on the table and set up more on the machine. Armin patted him on the shoulder thoughtfully.

"Your hair's getting longer," Eren said, flipping Armin's hair up.

"You can tell that to Mikasa," Armin said. "My hair is fine and I won't let you dictate how I cut it."

"Yeah, sure," Eren laughed. "Don't let it get caught in a printer or pulled by some criminal asshole."

"I'm not that careless!" Armin cried. He slapped Eren's arm with his stack of papers. "I'm not reckless either. And I'm usually on office duty. I'm rarely ever out."

"I guess so. I feel like Mikasa is the only one who actually gets to go out. Well…her and Reiner."

"They're a lot stronger and level headed," Armin said. "So it makes sense. You've gone out though."

Eren rolled his eyes. Once or twice, at the most. And every time it was for something petty. Generally something traffic related at best. Things were getting boring. Every day was the same. The same papers, the same desk.

Just the same.

He took a deep breath and started to staple his papers together as Armin took over the copier machine.

"I don't like being stuck in here," Eren said. Armin looked up at him as he ran his fingers over the machine's buttons; he didn't even have to look at them to know what he was doing.

"You want to be out chasing people?"

"Something!" Eren said. "Anything. I became a cop to make a difference, Armin. And all I'm doing is stapling papers now. I spent…all that time…"

All for her. All to find who killed _her_. To make _her_ proud.

Armin patted Eren on the shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. You'll get your chance," Armin said softly. "Don't rush it. And…no matter what…your mother would be proud of you."

Eren flinched. His gripped the papers tighter and sat the stapler down.

"I'm going to go put these up," Eren said firmly. He was fighting back furious tears. He couldn't cry; he couldn't let anyone see him cry. Not there at his job. It would look bad on him to be the office crybaby.

He walked through the office, delivering the papers where they were needed. It was slow, since he stopped to talk to almost everyone. Especially Sasha, since she always offered desk-hidden candies. He finally stopped at Irwin's office, however, and knocked before slipping inside.

The room was empty. The Commissioner's computer was on, although the screen had gone black. There was a fresh cup of coffee on the desk's corner; it steamed and Eren could smell the warm aroma throughout the room. Papers were all over the workspace but the man was nowhere in sight.

Eren looked around quickly. It was the first time he had been in Irwin's office without his boss present. He never really had a chance to get a good look at the office. He walked around the desk, placing the papers on the end when a note caught his attention. It was all in French, written neatly on a folded piece of paper.

He tilted his head, trying to read it out of curiosity. He found it odd that Irwin could read French. The commissioner didn't exactly look like the French-speaking type.

_Not that French-speakers had a type_, Eren thought. Although, he did associate that image with short, dark haired men with foul-mouths.

Eren tried to shake that thought from his mind. And then he saw it; the name on the paper. The name signed in cursive on the paper. He looked over his shoulder cautiously and picked up that note, trying to read it.

He had taken a few French classes so a few words made some sense. A meeting, he understood that. And it was at a construction site. Over something. In the evening, in a week from now.

Why was Irwin meeting Levi at a construction site? Why was Levi sending _his_ boss—the commissioner of the S.I.D.—letters or notes or anything.

The door clicked open and Eren put the note down, shoving it under more papers. He quickly placed the stack of papers he brought on top of the note as Irwin walked into the room.

Commissioner Smith smiled gently, putting his phone away.

"Make copies of those files?" he asked. Eren nodded.

"Yes sir," Eren said, his mind spinning. "And just delivering them now. Umm…here's the list of possible suspects for that robbery. And then here's—"

"I'll look over it," Irwin said with a laugh. "You don't have to report it all. But thank you, nonetheless."

Eren nodded, dropping his eyes to the papers. He wanted to look at that note. He wanted to try and decipher it. He needed Armin; or someone who could read French.

"Any time sir. Umm…is there anything else you need or need help with?"

"Not at this moment."

"Alright sir," Eren said. He let his hands slip from the edge of the desk and walked back to the door. "I'm going back to my desk."

He was lingering. And he could tell, by Irwin's confused smile, that his boss was well aware of his awkward lingering. Eren quickly rushed to the door.

Irwin raised an eyebrow and gave Eren a slight wave as the door closed. Taking a breath, Eren ran over to his desk. He put his hands on the wood before shaking his head and hurrying to the bathroom instead. He couldn't return to work. Not yet. He needed a moment to himself to think this over. To try and make sense of this.

He hurried into the restroom and started to pace nervously.

Irwin knew Levi. He _definitely_ knew Levi. But on what terms? Irwin said so himself that Levi was a part of the Wings Syndicate. And everyone knew that the syndicate was dangerous. That was why Irwin didn't have any of his new workers dealing with Levi.

But that meant…

Irwin was meeting Levi. What if he was meeting Levi alone? _That_ was dangerous. More than a newbie dealing with him. So why would the Commissioner handle this alone? Was he alone? Did he have a special force for this?

Surely Dawk and Pixis would assist him. They may work in different departments, but Irwin must have shared some knowledge of this with them.

"Yeah…they work together. Of course they know," Eren muttered to himself.

But what if Irwin didn't say anything? What if this was a setup? Or maybe—just maybe (hopefully)—Levi had a decent bone in his body. And he wasn't really a part of that syndicate? Maybe he was a spy?

Eren rolled his eyes.

That was wishful thinking. His gut told him otherwise; even with Levi giving him some half-assed explanations for his actions. For all Eren knew, he was lying. He seemed like the lying type.

Sort of. Despite him being brutally blunt.

"Why am I even thinking about that asshole?" Eren said, slamming his hands on the sink. "It's not like he even really matters. He's probably not even really a part of this. And it could be a different Levi. One who isn't concerned with his girlfriend."

Eren gasped and drew himself up. Did that really come out of his mouth? Why would he be concerned with Levi's girlfriend?

It really wasn't any of his business who she was. Or even what Levi did in his spare time. He was human, after all. He had a life and had needs and hell who knows, maybe he was an excellent partner. He probably took her on nice dates to _expensive_ restaurants and bought her _pretty_ flowers. And they probably went on _nice_ trips in his _fancy_ cars and followed through with _committed_ sex.

Eren took a long breath.

"Not that any of that matters," he muttered.

He splashed his face with cold water, numbing the thought. He dried off and walked out of the restroom, back to his desk. He slid into his chair, tapping his fingers on the desk. Mikasa looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong?"

Did he tell her? Should he tell her? He knew he'd be scorned if he said anything. But a second opinion wouldn't hurt. He needed Armin for this; at least Armin wouldn't criticize him for anything.

"Eren, what's wrong?"

"Hey, Jaeger," Jean hissed, "she's talking to you. Are you really going to just ignore her?"

Eren looked up at Jean and blinked.

"Guess what."

Before Eren could stop himself, he was spilling it all. Everything. All of it and to Jean, of all people. And to his surprise, Jean leaned over close to listen. He dangled on every word Eren said. Within seconds, half of the office had wandered over. Reiner, Armin, Bertholdt, Marco, Connie, Sasha and even Ymir. Annie listened from her corner and Krista from the various desks she was delivering papers to.

Mikasa shook her head. "Eren…I already know where you're going with this. Please, don't."

"I didn't say anything, Mikasa! You don't know! Don't assume!"

She sighed.

"I know you well enough to know exactly what you're thinking. You don't need to assist Irwin in anyway. If he wanted your help, he'd ask you personally," Mikasa said. "He knows what he's doing. He keeps you in the office for a reason."

"To make me miserable!" Eren shouted. "He won't give me a chance! The same with Jean."

Everyone looked to Jean. He made a painful face.

"He…has a point…I'm sort of glad I have a safe office job but it gets…boring, yeah."

"SEE?!" Eren cried. Mikasa shook her head again.

"There's a reason for it. You're too reckless. You don't think. You just act."

"The same with you!" Eren continued. "Isn't that what being a cop is all about? Quick thinking? Reacting fast?"

"Quick thinking and not thinking are two very different things, Eren," Mikasa scolded. She turned, slamming her hand furiously on her desk. Everyone on their feet took a cautious step back. "You're being stupid if you think you can go out there and help. You'll end up dead or hurt. And who do you think you are to question the commissioner's orders? You're new; he's been here for years. Stop trying to get yourself killed!"

Eren sank into his seat. Mikasa was furious. She was breathing heavily, her knuckles white from where she gripped the edge of her desk. She was trying so hard—everyone could see it—to keep her voice under control. To keep herself as calm and collected as she could but she was failing. And she knew it; it was all over her face.

"Stop babying me!" Eren shouted in defense. "You're not my mom!"

"Then stop acting like a baby!"

"I knew I should have just stayed quiet. You always ruin everything!" Eren said. He pointed at Armin. "I was just going to tell him because he can at least pretend to humor me!"

"Please don't drag me in to this…," Armin said softly. "But…guys…why not save this for later? We don't want to cause anymore of a scene…"

"We're not causing a scene!" Eren shouted.

"No, Armin's right," Mikasa said, sitting back against her chair. She took a deep breath to calm herself. "We're not discussing this here."

"Why the hell not!?"

Mikasa shook her head firmly, as everyone looked back to her.

"Because it's not proper office protocol, Eren. We're adults. We can settle this like adults over coffee. And not in the office."

Eren huffed and snorted and rolled his eyes. Everyone took Mikasa's comment as their argument is over, the subject should be dropped and to get back to work. Eren, however, pouted at his desk, making as much noise as he could while he worked. Even if it irked Mikasa a little bit, it would make him feel better.

But even after all he did, she showed no real sign of annoyance. Jean ended up yelling at him more. Which in turn resulted in them arguing more.

After their shift, Eren, Mikasa and Armin packed up their belongings and made their way to the car. The tension was still thick between them. Even Armin could tell.

"I'll drive," he said firmly. "I don't think…um…"

"What?" Eren snapped. Armin took a breath.

"I'll just drive, okay!" He said, snatching the keys from Mikasa's hand. "You two aren't capable of driving right now. You're both still…pissed off."

Eren grew rigid while Mikasa remained expressionless.

"I am not!"

"Eren, get in the car," Mikasa said. She opened and closed the car door quickly as she got in. Armin made a soft noise and gestured at the car.

"Come on. Let's just get home…"

Armin drove like he said he would and the ride was painfully quiet. Slow and quiet, even though Armin drove the normal speed. Once he parked, Eren jumped out of the car. He unlocked the door to the house and Mikasa followed in after him.

"You never trust me," Eren said. "To do anything, do you?"

He wheeled around on her as she dropped her purse in a chair.

"I trust you," she replied, Armin walking through the door. "But I also know that you don't think things through. You get an idea but you don't properly form it, Eren."

"I improvise!" Eren shouted. "I'm good at that! Armin!"

Armin was sneaking off to his room. He stopped and looked at them both, terrified.

"Y-Yes?"

"Armin, who's right?" Eren snapped. Armin shuddered and looked at Eren's furious eyes and then to Mikasa's calm ones. He shook his head.

"I can't…answer that…"

"Why the hell not!?"

"Eren, don't force him," Mikasa said.

"No!" Eren shouted. "No. I want to know. Armin, is she really right? Am I really that stupid that I don't think things through?"

"W-Well…no…not exactly," Armin said. He took a deep breath. "Eren, you do just…go. You run without looking. But you do make some good points. You're not always brainless."

"Thanks." The word came out bitter.

"But in this case…it makes no sense. Eren, you should stay out of this," Armin said. "It just makes more sense for you to stay out of this than trying to get involved even though you have good intentions…"

Eren shook his head and raised his hands. "Fine. Fine, I'll stay quiet about this. I don't care."

Defeat was over his face. As much as he tried to will it away. He was upset. And he didn't need to explode on them.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk," he said, slouching his shoulders and going to his room to change.

He tugged off his clothes in exchange for something easier to move around in. He pulled on a pair of running shoes and walked back to the entrance hall, stretching his arms.

"Will you be home for dinner?" Armin asked. Eren nodded.

"Yeah. And if I miss it then I'll just warm up the leftovers. Don't wait up."

He didn't say anything to Mikasa as he walked outside. He quickly stretched out his legs and ran down the walkway and then down the sidewalk.

It was hot. But not unbearable because the sun was setting and not scorching anymore. Eren brushed his hair from his face and kept jogging. He waved to a neighbor walking her dog; waved to the kids across the street.

_Mikasa was right_, he thought. He should keep his nose out of business. Irwin would put him on a case when he was ready.

But that was the issue. He _was_ ready. Irwin just would never know unless Eren showed him.

A black car came into Eren's line of vision. His heart went crazy and he felt a quick churning in his stomach. He slowed his pace from his knees going wobbly, and nearly fell. He watched the black car keep driving and realized that it wasn't a black Lamborghini. It was just a regular, everyday car.

That happened to be black.

Eren licked his lips and put his hands on top of his head. He started to walk as he caught his breath.

"That was stupid," he said to himself. "He wouldn't even know where—"

Another car drove by. Eren stopped to watch it too. Hell, the car was white this time.

"What am I even doing…," he muttered. He shook his head and kept running.

Up and down and around the block. However far he ran, he didn't really know. He would walk at a fast pace when he felt the need to; but he never completely stopped. Not even for any black car he saw.

He walked up to a convenience store, all hot and sweaty. He looked around at the cars parked and the drivers getting gas. It was only a quick glance as he walked inside. He immediately went to the back of the store to the drinks. He grabbed a bottle of water and took it to the front to pay. He opened it, taking a drink of it while he waited in line.

The door rang and he looked up as a man walked inside.

Just a man…

"Is that all, sir?" asked the woman at the counter. Eren looked at her and nodded, setting his bottle of water on the counter. He pulled a small wad of cash, along with his I.D., from his pocket and paid. He left the three pennies change on the counter as he grabbed his water and pocketed the rest of his belongings and walked outside, drinking his water.

He hated to stand around and loiter, but he was nearly through with his drink. And he really didn't want to end up running with an empty bottle of water in his hand (Armin always got on him about littering, no matter how big or small the trash was).

A few people watched him linger by the trash can, tilting his head back as he drank. Squeezing the last bit of water from the bottle, Eren opened his eyes, wiping his mouth. He tossed the bottle away in the trash when a glimpse of black caught his eye.

He nearly snapped his neck as he turned to look at the man walking into the convenience store. His eyes widened and he felt that same churning in his stomach he had when he saw that car.

But…

Eren looked into the store and saw just how old the man was he was looking at. Not older; just old. Not…

With a deep breath, Eren backed away from the store. He stretched his arms again as he took off running, back down the street and to the sidewalk. It was better this way. He didn't need to look for someone he shouldn't be around. And he sure as hell didn't need to wait on him.

Life had to move on. And accepting that Levi was not going to be a part of it would just make it all easier. Mikasa was right; he didn't need to interfere with Irwin's plans. He needed to stay home, like a good boy and work at his little desk.

Eren clenched his fists as he opened the door and walked into the house. He heard the shower running, so with a loud "I'm back" he went into the kitchen to find his food. Mikasa sat at the table, looking tired but no longer upset.

"Hey…"

She smiled a little and patted Eren's usual spot. He picked up his food, which was still rather warm, and walked over. He slid into the chair.

"Hey, about earlier, I'm really—"

"Do it."

"Huh?"

"Eren…if you want to help Irwin, do it. If you want to try and prove to him that you can work on the field, do it," she said firmly. "I may not agree, and I still think it's stupid, but…if it makes you happy, that's what matters. And I'll support you."

Eren smiled and took her hand, giving it a little squeeze.

"Thanks…"

"And…I'm sorry if you feel like…I'm smothering you," she continued. "But…you're so busy watching over us that I think you sometimes forget to take care of yourself. And someone has to."

"Mikasa…"

She shook her head. "I'll try to lay off. A little."

"Thanks," Eren said. "And…I'm sorry too. For being an ass."

Mikasa laughed a little. A little, but it was genuine so Eren smiled.

"It's alright. I don't think I could have it any other way."


	10. Gunfight

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters!

Note: Sorry for my lack of strategy knowledge. BUT, there's some semi-fluff? - Enjoy!

Eren had a plan. And it was a good plan; Armin had helped him with it after all.

They went earlier in the day to the construction site. It was a little way from the city itself, but they could still see the tall buildings. At night, Armin said, the lights would easily be seen. They scoped out the site as much as they could, with the men there who were working and surveying the land.

They found possible hiding spots and the quickest routes to the road. The best places to stick cars. According to Armin, whatever was happening would take place where there's lighting, but not spotlights to keep their anonymity.

"So from here," Armin said, pointing, "we can see the work lights. But over there, the lights wouldn't be as bright. So they would be able to see without being seen."

"So we need to stay on this side?" Eren asked. Armin nodded and turned.

"Everywhere on this end is where we can expect to be. We'll have to bring really good equipment. Guns and handcuffs…"

"Yeah but if it's just one person—"

"Eren, it's never just one person," Armin said firmly. "Irwin may be meeting a mob leader here but he's a mob leader. Implying that he's in charge of a larger group of people. Do you really think a crime organization is going to send out their top man alone? To meet an investigator?"

Eren considered his words. "Oh…"

"So most likely, he's going to have his men with him. Lurking in the shadows. That's where we'll have to come in. It'll be our job to detain them and keep them off Irwin if things get nasty. There's a good chance we won't catch them all; so we shouldn't expect to. But all we need is one."

"Why? Wouldn't it be better if we all tried to grab as many as we can? It makes more sense. To get as many as we can off the streets."

"No," Armin said. "Well…in theory, yes. But in actuality, no. We need one; someone who we can use for information and leverage. We focus on one and catch him, then we'll find the others. If we all split up and try for a lot, there's more of a chance of everyone getting hurt, getting scattered and losing them all."

"I didn't think of it that way…"

Armin smiled and patted Eren on the head. "I know. Has anyone offered to come? Or will it just be the three of us?"

"Ah, Reiner said he'd help. And Jean and Marco. Connie too."

"That's good," Armin said. "Too many of us gives us too much of a chance of getting lost. We'll have to split up eventually. But we should definitely do it in pairs. And each person be responsible for their own teammate. We can avoid big clusters. That'll make us easy targets."

Eren's head was spinning. In his mind, he had only pictured a grandeur drug bust with Irwin and Levi in the middle of it. Armin was suddenly talking strategy; the plot that lead up to the scene in Eren's head. He followed along just fine, but it was heavy and getting complicated.

"Understand?"

"Yes, I understand!" Eren cried. "I'm not stupid. Hey…do we need to wear all black? To blend in?"

Armin gasped.

"Of all the questions you could possibly ask, you ask about dress code!?"

"It's a legitimate question!"

Armin sighed and tugged at his hair. "Yes! Yes, wear all black so we'll blend right in!"

* * *

Their night came. The six of them sat in Jean's car, since it was the biggest. Eren had been forcefully thrown into the very back of the SUV; since Jean was driving he refused to have Eren anywhere close to him. Armin sat in the front, giving directions. Reiner, Marco, Connie and Mikasa sat in the middle.

Eren bounced around in the back.

Jean parked the car on the side of the road; out of sight from the dirt and mechanical equipment, but still within running distance. They all piled out of the car and gathered around Armin as he gave out instructions. Everyone listened carefully, following his exact words.

Mikasa looked around cautiously.

"We have to split up now," Armin said. "Jean and Marco. Reiner and Connie. Mikasa and Eren—"

"I can go alone," Eren said. "Armin, you go with Mikasa. She can protect you."

"We'll be in a group together," she protested. "All three of us."

Reiner laughed. "Can you really protect them both, Mikasa? That's a lot of work."

Eren hissed and Mikasa shook her head.

"I can do it," she said. "I've had years of practice."

Jean snorted, pushing his face into Marco's shoulder to stifle his laughter. Mikasa punched his arm.

"Alright, then…if everyone is ready…," Armin said. "And remember to lay low and stay quiet and stay out of sight…"

Everyone nodded. Quietly, everyone started to walk off to their designated spots. Eren watched everyone disappear, following close behind Mikasa and Armin. They drew their guns and sat low behind a pile of dirt.

Eren was breathing heavily. His heart was racing. He could barely see, from the angle he was at and because of how dark it was. He could easily see the Vegas lights, as Armin had predicted. And when he turned to face the site, Eren could see movement.

The bodies' shapes weren't anything he was familiar with; no one he recognized.

He bit his lip and carefully slipped out from behind the dirt pile.

"Eren, what the hell are you doing?" Mikasa said. Her voice cracked over his hissing whisper. Eren waved her off.

"Shush," he said. "I'm getting closer. Stay here."

He crept low, ducking his head as he ran around to another pile of dirt. And from that dirt he spotted a tractor he could easily get behind and get a better look at the scene. He had to keep an eye out for Irwin.

He watched the scene for a brief moment before he stood up straight to make a quick dash over. A sudden tug at his shoulder and a sharp hit to his face stopped any action he had.

Eren stumbled, holding his jaw and blindly raising his gun. He couldn't see who had hit him; he was dizzy and numb. But he held his gun with a firm hand, even though his legs were unsteady. His arm was grabbed, wrist hit hard enough to make him drop his weapon and he was brought to his knees within a matter of seconds.

He felt blood form in his mouth. There was dirt in his eyes and getting in his nose. His face was pressed against the ground, his arm wrapped around behind his back. There was an elbow between his shoulders, keeping him pinned down. He heard clicking and he knew his assaulter had a gun. He tried to move, but he couldn't get up.

He closed his eyes as the gun was run over his temple, pushing back his hair from his face. He could practically feel the man over him breathing just as hard.

"You're fucking joking."

Eren's eyes shot up. He looked up and could see a horrified Levi staring down at him.

"L-Levi!"

"You little shit!" Levi hissed through gritted teeth. He pressed the gun harder into Eren's temple. "You fucking little shit, I almost fucking killed you!"

"I noticed!" Eren spat back. "Get off!"

Levi stepped off him and Eren sat up, coughing out dirt. Levi reached down and snatched him by the collar of his shirt, however, shaking him with a firm hand. He held the gun up to Eren's chin and even cocked it this time.

"What in the ever living fuck are you doing here? What made you think this was a good fucking idea?"

Eren gasped at being tossed around so suddenly. He struggled to pull away but Levi kept him in place.

"You were going to ambush Irwin!" Eren said. "We had to stop you."

"We…fuck…are there more of you here? And why did you think I would fucking ambush Irwin?"

"Because…," Eren muttered, "because—"

"Wait. Wait, fuck. Who did you tell?"

Levi's tone changed. His grip on Eren's shirt loosened and his eyes widened. He took a horrified step back and ran to the ede of the dirt pile, looking around. Eren coughed, pressing a hand to his throat and chin. He could still feel the ice cold of the gun's barrel on his skin.

"Eren," Levi said, almost desperately, "who did you tell?"

"About what?"

"About this? About this meeting? About me being here?" Levi asked. He kneeled by Eren's side, grabbing him by the shoulders. He had even dropped his gun. "Eren, how many people?"

"I don't know. Just whoever was in the office," Eren said. He rubbed his jaw. "Why does it matter? It's not like—"

And then they heard it. The awful sound of gunshots being fired.

Eren's stomach dropped. He scrambled to his feet as Levi got to his. They both drew their guns.

"Eren, go back. Get your friends or whoever and go back," Levi said.

"No!" Eren snapped. "I'm not about to—"

"Eren!" Levi shouted. "This isn't a goddamn game. Get the fuck out of here before you end up dead."

He stared at the desperation in Levi's eyes. In what lighting they had, Eren could actually see how worried he was. How fearful he was. And Eren knew then, that if there was ever a time for him to listen, it was now.

"I'll go find them…"

"Fuck, thank you."

Levi sighed, relieved, and tangled his hand in Eren's hair. He brought Eren down to his level and kissed him hard. There was no real way to stop it. And there was no way to control it.

Eren had to let it happen. His heart was racing even faster, adrenaline clouded his thoughts. He leaned forward into that kiss once he realized what was happening. And as soon as he did, Levi jerked him away.

"Get the fuck out, you shitty brat."

It was the worst time for a kiss. There was no time to savor it. No time to question why it happened. No time to return it. And yet it still managed to feel right. They were rushed. It was clumsy. It was passionate. It was spontaneous.

And even then, knowing he could die—realizing Levi could die—Eren couldn't help but smile as he ran off to find everyone.

Mikasa and Armin had left their spots. He could see that the car was still in its spot. So he started to run toward the sound of scuffling and voices. In the distance he saw Mikasa and maybe Jean. Or Marco? He couldn't tell. His head was hurting.

There were more gunshots and Eren suddenly felt a pain. A serious pain. He snapped his hands to his side and stopped running. He felt something hot and wet on his shirt, that soon covered his hands. His eyesight went blurrier and he fell to his knees as he felt weak.

It wasn't possible.

He tried to stand and winced, keeling over. He heard his name being called in the distance. It was Mikasa he heard. And dammit she sounded upset. He knew he wouldn't hear the end of it for days. Months.

Maybe years?

Or maybe minutes. That seemed more appropriate with the hot blood on his fingers.

He raised his hands, just to check. Red. There was definitely red. Even with his blurry vision, he could see red. His own red.  
And then there was black.


	11. Daisies

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters**

"Eren! Eren! Come inside already!"

Eren ignored the voice and sprawled out on the grass with a lazy yawn. The grass was soft and the evening sun was warm on his face. It was relaxing and comforting. It felt familiar.

Well of course it should feel familiar. It was home.

He curled his fingers around a blade of grass and closed his eyes.

"Eren!"

The sun was shaded from his face as someone stepped over him. He still didn't open his eyes but he curled up tight, rolling over. He could smell the dirt and the grass and feel it cool on his face.

"Dammit, Eren, don't ignore me!"

There was a tug on his ear and he sat up straight. His mother stood over him, her hands on her hips and a spoon in her hand.

"I called you almost five times. If you don't get inside, your food is going to be all cold and I'm not warming it up for you."

She shook the spoon at him and pointed back to the house as she spoke. Eren watched her closely with a hazy expression in his eyes. He rubbed the dirt off his face and nodded, holding his hand out.

"Sorry mama…"

A faint smile spread over his mother's face and she scooped him up into her arms. Eren wrapped his little hands around her shoulders, leaning his head against hers.

"You're almost getting to be too heavy for me to carry you," she laughed, patting him on the head as she walked. "You're growing up to be a big boy."

" 'm already a big boy."

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry," she said. "My big handsome boy."

Eren nodded and yawned.

"There's someone here to see you, Eren."

"Mikasa? Or Armin?"

His mother shook her head and walked into the house. She sat him down and went back into the kitchen. Eren looked around at the dark haired man, sitting calmly at the table. Eren took a step back and shook his head.

"Ma…"

"Eren, come give your papa a hug," the man said, "we're going to go away."

Away…

Eren squeaked and shook his head again, running to his mother's side. He clung to her dress and she patted him on the head with a calm hand.

"It's alright," she said, "it's your papa. He'll take care of you. He won't leave you again."

He won't leave again. Again. It was an empty lie. Eren knew that; he had heard it enough times to know that she was lying.

"But mama! Mama, no!"

He felt hands pulling on his shoulders and arms. Pulling him away from her. But she kept smiling, so happily, like it wasn't happening. Like everything was alright. Eren's heart sank as her face became blurred. He kept his hands outstretched to her, trying to grab at her. But within seconds he couldn't reach her. So he called out to her, as loud as his little voice could possibly be, but instead of his squeaky, childlike voice, Eren heard himself. His adult voice.

So he tried to pull again at the hands on his body, but he was still too small to do anything.

_Eren_.

He shook his head as he tossed around, trying to get free.

_Eren_.

He was breathing harder and harder with each passing second. He was sweating and something was shaking him.

_Eren_.

Calling him…

Eren's eyes jolted open and he tried to sit up, gasping for air. Levi was over him, his firm hands on his shoulders, shaking him awake. Eren felt an immediate pain in his side as he stared up at Levi and tried to remember what had happened.

He looked around as he gripped Levi's shoulders. The room was white and smelled sterile. There was a faint beeping not too far away. Metal was shaking and stirring with his every move. He looked at his arm as he held on to Levi and saw a medical bracelet on his wrist. He looked down his arm at the thick IV taped to his skin, and the cords intertwining from it. They connected to the machines and then there was a bag of fluid above his head.

He sat up, pushing Levi back a little as he got a better look of his surroundings.

Eren dug his nails into Levi's shoulders, trying not to panic. Tears swelled in his eyes. He started to shake as the fear sat in. He was in a hospital. Injured to an extent he didn't know. He started to try to recall what had happened. All he could remember was a gunshot and feeling dizzy. Then the pain in his side…

He bit his lip, trying his hardest to keep back tears. He choked back the lump in his throat. He _tried_ to choke it back. But the more he tried, the more it pushed itself up and before he could stop it, hot tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"Oi, Eren…"

Eren shook his head, still shaking, as a gentle hand was pressed to his cheek. Levi wiped the tears from his cheek with a light thumb. He left a wet smear on Eren's cheek, doing the same to the other side. Slowly, Eren's eyes fluttered open. Tears clung to his eyelashes as he watched Levi through his mess of fringe.

Levi wiped Eren's face and brushed back his hair enough to expose his forehead. He leaned forward and pressed a light, gentle kiss to Eren's head. He linked a hand behind Eren's head and took a handful of brown hair, pressing his forehead to Eren's with a heavy sigh.

"You shitty little brat," Levi breathed. "I thought you were dead."

Eren was breathing hard. His heart was racing. He was close to Levi again, his body still shaking. They were close—so close. Their heads and noses touched; their parted lips were barely inches away. He could taste Levi on his tongue. A mix of toothpaste and cigarette smoke fell on Eren's tongue, the scent of Levi's cologne in his nose. It was an awful combination but to Eren it was perfect; it was what he needed to escape the hospital's awful stench.

Eren wrapped his arms around his waist and could feel through the thin gown he wore that he was bandaged.

"I'm sorry…," Eren muttered, shaking his head. "I'm so sorry…"

"Stop apologizing," Levi said. "Stop fucking apologizing already. You…you nearly got yourself killed. How many fucking times did I tell you to stay away? I told you this would lead to trouble."

"I know but I just wanted…I wanted to prove that I'm not worthless…"

He was really admitting it…

"I didn't want him to think I was useless. I just wanted to prove that I'm capable…"

Eren's words broke into incoherent whimpers. He pressed a hand to his mouth, pulling out of Levi's grip. More tears streamed down his face at an uncontrollable rate.

Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's shoulders and pulled him close. He hummed and shushed Eren with a surprisingly soft voice. He ran his fingers through Eren's hair, rubbing Eren's back with his other hand. Eren held on to him as tight as he could but his fingers were too weak.

They stayed like that, wrapped up in each other, for what felt like hours. But barely a few minutes passed by.

"W-Why are you here…? Are you going to tell me to stay away again?" Eren said quietly. He sniffled into Levi's shoulder as the man stroked his hair.

"No. I came here to check on your goofy ass," Levi replied. "I hope you're not allergic to fucking daisies."

Eren pulled his face from Levi's shoulder and the wet spot he had left from his tears (and drool). He looked at the small table by the bed and saw a small vase filled with pretty white flowers. A little smile spread over his face and he buried his face back in Levi's shoulder, tightening his grip on Levi's sides a little more.

It was truly endearing.

"Thank you…"

Levi shrugged.

"Eren, you know you're going to be in a shitload of trouble when you go back to work right? I'm not a fucking cop but even I know—"

"N-No," Eren said, sitting up. He wrapped his hands around Levi's neck and pulled the man closer. "I don't want to talk about work yet."

Before Levi could protest, Eren pressed his quivering lips to the older man's. He didn't care how sloppy and inexperienced he was with kissing. He ignored the sharp pain in his side and how tangled he was getting with the cords on his arm.

"I'm not sorry." Eren muttered the breathy words against Levi's lips. "I'm not. And I don't care if you have a girlfriend or whatever she is. You should be with me."

Levi stared at him, lowering his hands to Eren's sides. He let his fingers crawl around to Eren's back and pulled him even closer. Levi kissed him back and the sensation sent Eren flying.

Eren moaned into Levi's mouth. Chills ran up and down his spine. Levi dominated the kiss; he dominated Eren's mouth with his tongue. Eren leaned against him, relaxing his weak arms to rest around Levi's shoulders.

"You're a little shit."

"Shut up."

"Fuck you."

Eren nipped Levi's lips and the man kissed him even harder.

The door to the room suddenly flew open, hitting the wall with enough force to rattle the vase on the nightstand. Dr. Zoe ran in, her hair a mess and her glasses nearly falling off her face.

Eren and Levi pulled away from each other. They wiped their mouths of the silvery strands of saliva that had accumulated and Levi adjusted his suit. Eren looked away, rubbing the back of his head. His cheeks and ears were bright red.

"Eren, are you okay!?" D. Zoe cried, running over. She looked over the monitor that was attached to one of the various cords on Eren's arm. "Your heart monitor skyrocketed. I thought you were having a heart attack."

"R-Really? I'm sorry…," Eren said. He pulled the sheet over himself. "I...uhh…"

"Hm?"

"I should leave," Levi said, standing up.

"B-But Levi!" Eren cried, reaching out for him.

"I can go," Dr. Zoe said. She smiled big. "I'd hate to be interrupting something."

"You weren't," Levi replied. He took Eren's hand, still standing close to the bed. "I was on my way out. I'm sure this brat has some family that wants to see him. And I'd honestly hate to be around for that."

"Too soon to meet the family?" Dr. Zoe teased.

Levi rolled his eyes and kissed Eren on the head before backing away. Eren let out an unhappy sigh and looked back to Hanji, ready to hear her diagnosis. The door to his room flung open again, before Levi could leave.

And Eren felt his heart stop for a brief second.

Armin ran into the room first. He hit the bed and threw his arms around Eren's neck. Eren caught him and a sharp pain shot down to his side at the sudden weight. But he smiled and hugged Armin tight, tears brimming in his eyes again.

Over Armin's shoulder, Eren watched Mikasa run into the room. She stopped, however, to examine Levi. Their eyes met and locked furiously as they measured each other up. Their aggravated tension was dangerous and Eren could feel it from where he was.

Levi nodded his head to her and soon left the room, but Mikasa kept her eyes on him. She quietly closed the door and looked back to Eren.

"Eren!" Armin cried, over and over into Eren's shoulder. "We thought…we didn't know!"

Mikasa sat on the edge of the bed and patted Eren on the foot.

"We would have been here earlier but the doctor said you had to rest," Mikasa said. There was guilt all in her voice.

Dr. Zoe nodded. "I didn't want you to be disturbed. You were shot, after all. Took a few hours of surgery to get you stabilized. You're lucky you didn't lose too much blood."

"I was shot?" Eren asked.

"You don't remember?" Armin asked.

"Ah, I'll leave you kids to explain this," Dr. Zoe said. "Don't overwork yourself. I'll have a nurse bring you some food in a bit too."

She smiled and waved and left the room, leaving the three of them together. Eren looked to Armin and Mikasa, waiting for answers.

"It got messy," Armin said. "It was not good."

"Did Irwin—?"

Armin and Mikasa looked horrified at the mention of the name. Eren quieted down as Mikasa rose. She walked over to the vase and Eren thought it best to keep his eyes on Armin.

"Everyone else? How is…?"

Armin's expression dropped. Eren dared to look at Mikasa. She let her hand fall from one of the white flowers.

"Marco was shot too. He's alive. But he was worse off than you," Mikasa said. "Dr. Zoe said he'll have to stay in the hospital longer."

Eren's heart sank. He sat back against the pillow on the bed and pulled the sheet up around his chin. A heavy, sinking feeling of guilt settled into the bottom of his stomach.

"Fuck…," he muttered.

"Eren, it's not your fault," Mikasa said.

"Don't say that," Eren replied softly. "It is…"

"You can't do that to yourself," Armin added. He patted Eren on the arm. "You didn't know. So…it's not your fault. You can't blame yourself."

Eren pulled his knees to his chest, keeping himself covered up. He shoved his face onto his knees and wrapped his arms around himself. Getting hurt himself didn't bother him. But now he had a friend's blood on his hands. On his own hands. And it was _all_ his fault.

He didn't deserve his job…

"The men who attacked us…shot at us…," Mikasa said calmly, "they were all killed. Shot. There were seven of them and they were all shot once." She looked to Eren, her hands still on the vase. "Someone there was a professional with a goal, I think."

It took several minutes for it to sink in. A professional with a goal…

Levi wasn't meeting Irwin at that site. He was going there to assassinate _whoever_ was meeting at that site.

And he had informed Irwin ahead of time.

A hard lump swelled in his throat. Irwin knew about that meeting. He knew that Levi would be there. And he knew that Levi would kill whoever was there. And yet the Commissioner did nothing to stop it…

Eren gripped the bed sheets.

"Are you okay? Eren?" Armin asked. Mikasa placed a firm hand on his shoulder, shaking him slightly. Eren looked up at her and the door to his room opened for a third time.

Within seconds, Jean had pushed an unsuspecting Mikasa aside and had grabbed Eren firmly by the shirt.

"You bastard!" Jean shouted. "You fucking bastard!"

Eren gasped and tried to push him off. But the more he struggled, the more the tubes in his arm made it impossible for him. Armin grabbed at Jean's arm, but he was pushed off easily and rolled onto the floor. Once Mikasa regained herself, she was on Jean's other arm, prying him off with more force than Armin.

"Marco almost died! This your fault! You bastard Eren!"

That awful guilt buried itself deep in the pit of Eren's stomach. He felt his limbs go numb at Jean's words and he stopped struggling, letting Jean shake him around until Mikasa threw him off. Jean stumbled back, panting hard. Eren laid back on his bed, his eyes on the ceiling as more tears filled up his eyes. His arm was bleeding from where the needle in his skin had twisted and pulled.

"I fucking hate you!"

"Jean!" Armin shouted. "Jean, stop it!"

"NO!" Jean hollered. "I FUCKING HATE YOU EREN!"

Mikasa quickly stood between Jean and the bed, not letting him get any closer to Eren. But it was Armin who grabbed Jean and pushed him back to the door. He forced Jean out, as difficult as it was, and into the hallway.

From where they were, Eren and Mikasa could still hear Jean's angry yells, mixing with Armin screaming back at him. Within seconds those furious shouts turned to hysteric sobbing.

Eren's stomach couldn't drop any lower.

"Eren…"

He looked up at Mikasa and saw her still lingering over the flowers. She turned the card over in her hands and Eren knew, from her furrowed brow, that she was wondering just who Levi was. He wrapped his arms tighter around himself, waiting for her scorn to top off his guilt.

She looked over at him and set down the note that was with the card. She lowered herself onto the bed and curled up next to Eren. She wrapped an arm around him and stroked his hair with tender fingers.

"Everything will be okay."


	12. A Second Wound and Ice Cream

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters! **

Dr. Zoe refused to let Eren leave, despite him claiming he was fine. So she kept him in his room and monitored him closely. Mikasa and Armin tried to stay with him throughout the night, but Dr. Zoe insisted that they go home to rest and work.

After only a day, Eren was already feeling antsy about missing work. Again.

He had already been sent to the hospital. And there he was again, under medical supervision and being forced to miss another day of work. He curled up in the bed and winced, feeling his skin pull at the wound on his side. He reached down and pressed his fingers to the bandages.

He looked over at the nightstand and the vase of flowers there. He spotted the note card and quickly reached over. He snatched it from its spot and leaned back against his pillow, unsure of what to expect. With a deep breath, he flipped it over and then opened it up.

There was a line of numbers, followed by "_In case of an emergency, don't hesitate to call"_.

Eren grinned and bit his lip, holding the note to his chest. He sank back into the pillow and continued to sink until his was flat on his back, looking up at the white ceiling. His arm got tangled in the cords again and he hit the tray that was over the bed when his knees rose. He rolled on to his side, curling his toes, and kept the note card pressed tightly to his chest.

He closed his eyes and actually felt happy. He had been stuck in a hospital for two days now. But he actually had Levi's number in his hands. Given willingly.

He gasped and sat up quickly. What if that number was a fake?

Eren grabbed his phone from the side table and leaned back on the pillow, typing the number in. There was no point in getting his hopes up until he knew for sure that the number was real.

_Hey whats up?_

He looked at the text on his phone, his finger hovering over the send button. He kept typing.

_How r u?_

"Mmmm…."

He erased what he had to rewrite it.

_Hey Levi its Eren. How are you?_

"…..no."

Eren sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He had never had any trouble sending a text to anyone before. But knowing that Levi would be reading it made it difficult. Especially after that kiss…

_Hey, it's Eren. Just texting to make sure this number works._

He hit send, locked his phone and shoved it under his pillow in one motion. It took a moment for the terror to sink in; he had actually sent a text to Levi. A real text message. He had attempted to contact Levi and hopefully, maybe, make small talk with him. He knew it was unlikely, but he could always hope.

Eren opened his eyes at the sound of a soft knocking at his door. His face was still red, just from sending the text, but he sat up and rubbed his nose as if it would wipe away his flush of color. His eyes widened once the door opened and he saw who stepped in.

He had been expecting Dr. Zoe. She had been taking care of him and keeping his bandages clean. And if not her, then Eren was sure it would be Mikasa and Armin. They had stopped by in the morning to check on him and he was sure they would stop by again by Mikasa's orders.

He did not expect Levi. But he really didn't expect his boss.

"S-Sir! Commissioner Smith," Eren breathed. He grabbed the sheets of his bed and felt his face instantly pale. "Good afternoon."

"Ah, good afternoon, Eren. I'm glad to see you're looking well," Irwin said, pulling up a chair. He sat down, folding his hands over his knee. "I'm sure Mikasa is making you eat?"

"Well…I've actually had enough of an appetite for her not to force me," Eren replied. "And it's only been two days so she hasn't had to get on to me. And sir I know I shouldn't be here past tomorrow. Really. And I'll be well enough to get back to work as soon as possible. I feel better already! If I could, I'd go back to work today."

"Your enthusiasm, as always, is appreciated."

Eren smiled faintly but he felt his stomach turn to knots.

"I'm very glad that you're doing better. But Eren…I'm sure you know why I'm here."

_But_. He should have known there would be a but thrown in there somewhere.

He nodded. "I can make a few guesses…"

"You directly disobeyed orders. And you endangered the lives of six of your comrades. Several of which ended up injured, bedridden and missing a day of work. Kirschtein and Springer were both fine to work but you and Bodt…Mm…."

Eren avoided his gaze as Irwin's eyes rested on his face. He pulled at the sheets and chewed his bottom lip nervously. He heard his phone's message alert go off and the small chime made his body ache. He wanted to check it and escape his current conversation. He didn't care who it was anymore; he just didn't want to keep hearing about how much he screwed up.

"No one is dead, thankfully. But Eren…you all could have been. Several of you came close," Irwin said sternly. "Just…what the hell were you thinking? Are you incapable of following orders?"

"I'm not, sir…I just…"

"You just what?"

Eren looked up at his boss's unhappy tone. The man's usually calm features were laden with anger.

"I wanted to prove my worth!" Eren shouted. "Sir, I wanted to show you that I am very capable of going out on the field and actually doing shit other than dealing with petty traffic accidents! That's not what I a signed up for when I took this job!"

"You signed up to serve the S.I.D. You signed up to be a part of a police force; a team. You signed up to follow orders and keep people out of danger. And you've failed. You didn't even think this one through. At all. You just ran into a situation without knowing anything about it. And you dragged along your comrades at that."

"I'm sorry," Eren said. "But I just…I wanted you to see that I'm good for something other than making copies of documents."

"I know you're very capable of that, Eren. But you cannot follow commands. And that…that's dangerous. And immature."

Eren hissed and looked away.

"And as much as I admire your love and need to serve the force, you just aren't S.I.D.-material."

The words cut right into Eren. Deeper and harder than the bullet. He looked back at Irwin, fighting to keep all of his emotions under his control. He felt anger swelling up in his stomach but he felt tears pushing at his eyes even harder. He was torn between screaming and crying so he only shook his head in confusion.

"N-No…"

"I apologize, Eren."

"Sir…you can't…"

"Consider it a temporary leave," Irwin said, standing. He adjusted his coat. "You'll always have a place with the S.I.D., but I think you need to grow elsewhere for a while first."

Eren lost whatever words he could use for an argument. He opened and closed his mouth, watching in horror as Irwin turned away. Walking toward the door.

"Sir…"

It was all he could muster.

"Take care, Eren. And rest well. I'll have Mikasa and Armin clean out your desk."

Eren was shaking as the door closed. Everything he had worked for. Everything he had aspired to be. He had focused his hardest on school to get to where he was. He lived and breathed his profession since his mother's death.

And it was taken away from him in a matter of seconds.

He fell back against his pillow and suddenly realized how cold and empty the room was. He pulled the sheets up to his neck as tears rolled off his cheek. Marco was hurt because of him. He had lost his job. Everything just felt…

Hopeless.

He reached under his pillow and pulled his phone out. He sniffled as he read the message.

_What the fuck do you want, brat? If you're not dying, don't even bother replying back._

Eren swallowed hard.

_Not dying but I lost my job_

Minutes passed. Eren stared at his phone, waiting quietly. Dr. Zoe even came in and changed his bandages. She checked him over multiple times and eventually gave him the okay to leave in the morning.

She patted him on the head and left the room. Eren looked back at his phone and still nothing. He curled back up into a ball and listened to the miserable, monotonous beeping of the machine he was hooked up to.

It was awful.

He felt his phone suddenly vibrate and he pulled it close.

_Favorite ice cream? Idk isn't an option._

A jolt was sent through Eren's body and he quickly replied with strawberry. He watched his phone again, waiting for another text. For anything.

But nothing ever came.

Eren dozed off with his phone loosely between his fingers. He cried silently, letting the tears roll down his cheeks and onto the bed. He drooled a little on his pillow and had curled up into a ball after some time. It was barely a thirty minute nap when the door to his room opened.

His eyes fluttered open at the sound of the movement. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, yawning big.

"You're drooling all over yourself. You're repulsive."

Eren squeaked at the familiar voice and hard tone. A little smile came across his face as he watched Levi across the room. The man had his back turned as he messed with a bag at the small table.

"You…you came to see me…"

"No shit," Levi said. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. He held out a pint of strawberry ice cream and a spoon. "Here."

Eren stared at the ice cream as if it was foreign. He looked back up to Levi in disbelief and then back at the ice cream.

"You…you brought me ice cream?"

"Did that bullet hole let in more stupid? Of course. Take it, it's fucking cold."

On Levi's word, Eren snatched the ice cream from him. He held it close and felt the coldness in his hands, hitting against his stomach. He smiled again, almost sadly.

"Thank you, Levi."

Levi shrugged, holding the spoon to Eren's face. "Don't worry about it. Just eat and be happy."

"You don't understand," Eren said, taking the spoon. "You just…went out of your way to bring me ice cream. You actually took the time to stop and get ice cream and bring it here and it's just…a really nice feeling. Especially after everything that's happened…"

He dropped his eyes and looked at the lid. He peeled it off and scraped the spoon over the bright pink ice cream.

"Am I really that stupid?"

"No," Levi said. "You're not stupid. Reckless. And you're a little shit. But you're not entirely stupid."

"Heh…thanks…"

Eren licked at the ice cream and couldn't hold back a smile. Mixed emotions ran through him. He was still trying to cope with being fired. And he was still trying to cope with what had happened.

But then there was Levi, sitting with him on the hospital bed. And the small thing of ice cream he had bought and delivered, without so much as a warning or allowing Eren to protest.

"So you're jobless now?"

Eren nodded with the spoon in his mouth.

"All because you were snooping? Did you at least learn from this?"

"Yes, okay!" Eren snapped. He flopped back, shoveling more ice cream into his mouth. "Why were you even there?"

"You shitty brat…," Levi sighed, "you know damned well that I can't tell you that. I have my reasons."

"Are you a hitman? Like a professional one? I heard that the men that attacked us were all killed. And fast."

"So you assume that I did it?"

"Not a lot of people seem capable of just…killing people and carrying on with their life," Eren said with a little shrug. He scraped more ice cream onto the spoon and ate it slowly.

"It's complicated."

"It's always complicated," Eren hissed. He rolled his eyes and ate more ice cream. "But…I want to know…why did you leave your number? And why you're here now?"

Levi glanced over at Eren. "What about it?"

"Why did you do it?!"

"Because you're a helpless brat," Levi replied. He leaned back on his hands.

"So….Am I allowed to be around you now? More often? And for you to not tell me to go away?"

"That's all implied, you shit. Do I really need to spell it out?"

"I'm not stupid. I was just clarifying. It's still dangerous though, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but at this point it doesn't matter. You've meddled enough that I'm sure those bastards have seen your face. I'm still not going to tell you anything so don't get your damn hopes up."

"Yes sir!"

"Don't call me sir. I'm not your sir. I'm not your boss."

"Sorry…"

Eren snuggled back against his pillow. He poked at his ice cream with his spoon for a minute.

"Can I ask you something else?"

"What?"

"Umm…that girl…from the horseraces…is she—?"

"No. We're close friends. And she's with someone. That was a cover up."

Eren's cheeks went red and he felt his chest loosen up a little more. He held the ice cream container close to his body again, pulling his knees up. A little grin spread over his face. He eventually let the pint go to hide his face behind his hands.

"So we're not together. And I'm not currently dating anyone. It's rather difficult to date in my line of work."

Just as that bunch of nerves left Eren, they quickly returned at Levi's words. Eren stopped hiding his face to make a small opening, looking at Levi through his hands. He was hunched over, leaning against his knees. Levi had turned to better look at him and was lazily poking at Eren's foot through the sheets.

"You're sending me mixed signals," Eren muttered. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

Levi shifted and moved closer to him. Eren trembled and pushed away from his pillows. He was tired of waiting and lingering. He was tired of having no answers. He wanted something solid.

He gasped as Levi reached out, slipping his fingers through his hair. He pulled Eren closer and all Eren could do was close his eyes and fall forward.

"I'm almost certain you're not emotionally mature for this," Levi breathed against his lips. "And I doubt you can handle me disappearing for days at a time. Or keeping secrets. You couldn't handle it if I came home with blood on my hands or a fucking bullet wound in my arm. But dammit, I'm tired of you being fucking cute."

Eren smiled and rubbed his nose against Levi's.

"Today's been awful…Can we please makeout?"

"I'm sure you're awful at it. You're terrible at kissing."

"You should teach me."

"That's not my fucking responsibility. And your heart monitor will go up again," Levi hissed, pulling away. "And I don't want that shitty glasses doctor running in here either. Pervert."

"She's doing her job."

"Whatever," Levi said. He looked down at his watch and Eren shifted uncomfortably. He knew Levi's next words so he grabbed Levi by the hand.

"Ah…t-thank you...for everything."

"It was nothing, brat."

"But I mean it. Thank you." Eren swallowed hard, keeping his hands wrapped around Levi's. "It means a lot…to me…and I just—"

"Oi, brat. Shut it already."

Eren looked up at Levi's words. Anything he could have said was silenced as Levi lightly kissed Eren's lips. Eren smiled and Levi stood up, adjusting his shirt.

"Get some fucking rest already."


	13. Not Guilty

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters! **

June, 2012

Things started off good. Eren found a job he could ride the bus to and from. Occasionally, on days when he had to be there early, Armin and Mikasa would drop him off on their way to work. It was a plain, humble job at a small coffee café. It was nothing special; his position was nothing special. He only served coffee and food, spending the rest of his time cleaning the bathrooms or restocking napkins. It was nothing glamorous. Nothing he wanted.

But it paid him money. And money was more of a necessity than where he wanted to work. So he settled for the small shop and did as he was told. He found that quietly obeying orders actually worked and had its purposes. Then again, he had no reason to disobey orders when it came to cleaning the bathroom. It was fairly straightforward.

Mikasa and Armin kept him informed about things at the office. About how much they missed him. About how quiet it had gotten. Not just because of his absence, but because of Jean as well.

"He doesn't talk much anymore," Armin said softly. "And when he does…it's only because someone spoke to him first."

"Because…Marco?" Eren asked, swallowing hard. They stood outside that little coffee café. Eren was on his break and Armin had the coffee run responsibility for the day.

Armin nodded and Eren hung his head. A feeling of guilt resettled in his stomach. Marco was still in the hospital; even after he had been released. Marco was still there suffering and trying to get better, while he was free to roam the streets and carry on with his life. Healthy and healed.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to Marco. It wasn't fair to Jean.

Eren wrapped his arms around himself and leaned against the brick wall.

"Eren, I can tell what you're thinking. Stop it, already," Armin said. "It's not your fault."

But it was. It really was. And it was getting harder to handle it. He brushed off Mikasa and Armin whenever he was questioned about it. He didn't want them to know how awful he felt. How many nights he couldn't sleep. It was a ball of awful guilt eating away at his insides, making it impossible to breathe at times.

Even visiting the hospital was hard. How could he show his face there? Especially when Jean visited so often. What if he ran into him? He knew Jean would still be upset. He was the reason his boyfriend was being hospitalized; why he was going through surgeries; why he was teetering between life and death.

_And it was his fault for being stupid. _

Eren stared at his phone, his thumbs hovering over the screen. It wasn't really an emergency. But if Levi cared enough to bring him ice cream then shouldn't this count for something? Anything?

They hadn't spoken much since then. It had been a few weeks already. Eren was too scared to text him and like hell if he would call him. He knew Levi was busy. He knew Levi didn't have time to sit and listen to him mope about his mistakes. About how sorry he felt for himself and his little pity party.

Eren left at his usual time and started walking to the bus stop. He felt his stomach growl but his appetite was nonexistent that day. He had his moments but there were some days when he couldn't bring himself to eat. The thought of food would make him nauseous so he would skip lunch or eat half of a sandwich. But mixing that guilt and stress and lack of food with the Nevada heat made his head spin.

It was too hot. His body started to feel numb and cold. His head felt light and his vision became blurry after a while. Walking was not the best decision. He knew he was going to the bus stop but he tried to remember just where it was, if he had skipped it or maybe even taken a wrong turn.

He heard a whistle and kept mindlessly walking down the sidewalk. A firm grip on his arm shook him back to some reality. He looked around and up into the eyes of a gruff looking man. He was too weak to pull away but he managed to whimper out a protesting "no".

Not that the man cared. He groped Eren for his belongings, trying to dig out his phone or wallet or anything. Eren pushed him away and was caught again.

"Stop squirming. Hold still or you'll end up hurt."

Eren heard the threats but they weren't registering. He still struggled and even tried to call out for help. He was suddenly grabbed by the shoulders and thrown against a wall. He rubbed his face with a weak hand.

"You're fucking asking for it, you—"

"Eren."

He opened his eyes at the cold voice and suddenly felt the wall at his back. Levi's voice snapped him right back into a properly reality. He looked around until he saw the black car and really noticed the man looming over him. Levi approached them with a wicked glare in his eye.

"Who the fuck are you?" the man snapped. He brandished his knife and Levi pulled out his gun.

"You have five seconds to turn around, forget my face and run before I fucking shoot."

The man nodded, backing away slowly. Levi cocked the gun.

"One. Two."

Before Levi could get to three, the man darted away as fast as he could run. Levi still held his gun up and looked to a very dazed Eren.

"How did you know…?"

"Because you fucking texted me street names about twenty minutes ago," Levi said. He put his gun back into his jacket and grabbed Eren by the arm, jerking him up straight. "I high-tailed it over here to come save your shitty ass and it's a damn good thing I did. Get in the fucking car, brat."

Eren tripped over his feet as Levi dragged him along. He practically threw Eren up against his car. Eren fumbled with the doorknob handle, his fingers weak and shaking. He managed to slip inside the car and gasped at the cool air on his face.

"That feels so amazing."

"Yeah, whatever," Levi said. He picked up a bottle of water and shoved it into Eren's hands. "Drink up. You look dehydrated. Have you eaten?"

Eren tried to unscrew the water bottle top but it kept slipping between his loose fingers. He couldn't get a grasp on the plastic lid, no matter how many times he tried. Levi snatched it from him, opened it and held it back out.

"Have you eaten, brat?"

"Earlier." Eren took the water and drank a little. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Whatever. You're so ridiculous. No wonder you're always getting into trouble. You can barely take care of yourself."

The words sank in, landing right on top of the guilt that had built up. He handed the bottle of water back and curled up on his side, facing away from Levi. He stared quietly out the window.

"Hey, come on. Are you seriously upset about what I said? You shit, put on your fucking seatbelt already."

It took a while for Eren to obey. But he finally moved to put on the seatbelt and Levi started to drive. Eren watched the buildings and other cars go by, but he remained silent. Levi was the same; not a word came from him.

Eren recognized the parking garage as Levi pulled inside. He sat up a little, looking around.

"Why are we here?"

"Because I felt like it," Levi snapped, taking the keys out of the ignition. "You haven't been over in a while and I'm not currently being chased by a group of assholes in a van. Get out."

Eren pushed the car door opened and let it close as he fell out. He kept his arms around himself and followed Levi to the elevator. He held the bottle of water in his hands, occasionally taking a sip as they went up floor after floor.

"Oi, Eren, listen up."

Eren turned his eyes to Levi as the man leaned against the elevator wall.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to piss you off or upset you or touch some sensitive nerve. Or whatever."

"I know. It's fine. I'm just a little moody, I guess…"

"A little moody? My cat is moody. You're fucking depressing as hell. You're pale too. You look fucking sick."

The elevator doors opened and they stepped out. Eren followed at Levi's heels.

"I'm the pale one?"

"Shut up. Get inside."

Eren stepped into the cool apartment and sighed, relieved. He was still hot and sweaty. His body ached. But the cool air felt amazing and he quickly sat down to take off his shoes. Levi tasseled his hair with a lazy hand and Eren looked up at him.

"Want to go shower? Cool off and get cleaned up," Levi said. "I'll put your clothes in the wash and make you something to eat."

"That's really nice of you."

"No, I just don't want you on my furniture after you've been sweating like a pig all day. Do you know how gross that is?"

Levi snapped his fingers, indicating for Eren to follow. Eren scrambled to his feet and walked behind him, looking around the apartment. They walked down that hallway Eren had failed to see the first time he was there. The wood floors extended throughout all the rooms. Even though Levi stopped at the bathroom, Eren could see two bedrooms; a guest room and the master bedroom.

Eren felt a poking at his side.

"Go. Stop staring already."

The bathroom was nice, as expected, and spotless clean. The tile floors were black to match the dark slate walls. The shower itself was dark stone and the sink was a basin that sat on top of the vanity. Levi opened a dark wood cabinet to pull out towels while Eren looked around. He ran his fingers over the spotless counter and looked in the mirror.

He could see why Levi was so critical. Eren saw bags under his eyes and he looked significantly paler.

"Here," Levi said, shoving the towels into his hands. "Leave the door unlocked so I can get your clothes when they're off."

"Um…Levi…you really don't mind?"

"Why would I mind?"

Eren shrugged and ran his fingers over the towel. It was soft to the touch and it even felt clean. He smiled.

"Thanks."

Levi tapped Eren under his chin, a slight smirk on his face. He turned away, walking out of the bathroom. Eren closed the door softly and turned on the shower.

Steam soon filled the room as he stripped, leaving his clothes by the door. He pulled back the shower curtain and stepped inside the hot stream of water. It beat against his skin, leaving it red and sensitive. But he could feel the dirt and sweat dripping away. He ran his fingers through his hair, letting the water hit his face and neck.

He turned off the water and stepped out. He wrapped himself in the towel and dried off his hair. He saw a fresh pair of clothes, folded neatly on the floor by the door. He picked up the shirt and slipped it on. It was one of Levi's muscle shirts; it fit him easily but it came up a little shorter that he thought it would. Next were a pair of plain boxer shorts in a light blue. It felt awful to not wear underwear, but he figured it was better than putting on his other pair.

He looked at himself in the foggy mirror. He was nowhere near as muscular as Levi, despite being taller. His shoulders were thinner and his arms toned, but not as defined. He ran his hands down his sides, feeling the shirt with his fingers. His skin was hot from the water and felt soapy smooth from the body wash he had used.

Eren leaned down and picked up the towel, holding it against his body. He hid behind it as he walked out, the cool air prickling his skin. He shook his head free of water droplets and tiptoed towards the kitchen. Levi was at the stove, cooking something that made Eren's mouth water. He never realized just how hungry he was.

He walked up to the counter and leaned against it. Corporal was lying on the kitchen table, his tail flicking back and forth. Levi had discarded his shirt, leaving only an undershirt on with his dark jeans. The tips of his tattoo could be seen on his shoulders and Eren wanted nothing more than to tug that shirt off to see exactly what it was. On the counter, next to the chopped block of cheese and the fresh bread was Levi's shiny gun.

Eren swallowed hard.

"I'm out. Thanks for letting me clean up."

Levi shrugged and shook the pan, flipping a sandwich over.

"It's not that big of a deal," he replied. "Hey, make yourself useful and pour us something to drink."

"Okay!"

Eren hopped out of his chair and ran over to the refrigerator. "Wine?"

"You can have milk. You're not getting drunk."

"I'm not trying to get drunk!"

Eren snatched the bottle of wine and milk and set them on the counter, standing next to Levi. The older man stared up at him, pointing at him with the spatula.

"If you never drink any milk, you'll never grow tall," Eren said.

Levi's eyebrow twitched as a smirk spread across Eren's face.

"Go sit your ass down. I'm done with you, you little shit."

Eren laughed and kissed Levi on the cheek without even thinking. Levi looked back at him and then Eren realized just what he did. He took a step back, color on his cheeks, and ran over to the table. He kept his head down, feeling silly. Levi wasn't an overly affectionate person. Sure they had kissed but it was almost always passion driven. It was never just to be sweet or just to feel the other person.

He thought. He wasn't sure. How was this flirting thing even supposed to work?

Levi walked over and sat down two glasses of milk before walking back to the stove. He picked up their plates and sat them down as well. He slid Corporal over the glass but did not bother to move the cat from the table. And the cat had no intention of moving either.

"Thank you."

"Eat up."

Eren picked up a fork and stared at the sandwich. It smelled heavenly but the fried egg on top confused him. And apparently it was obvious by the little snort Levi made.

"Taste it. It won't bite."

"I've never had an egg on my grilled cheese before. It looks weird."

Levi narrowed his eyes and Eren almost dropped his fork.

"Not that your food looks weird! I just…I've never…"

"Had a croque-monsieur before?"

"A…what? It's French?"

"Of course it's French. Either eat it or go through the pantry. I'm not cooking you anything else. You can warm up the bisque if you really want something, but I'm eating this."

"I'll eat it, damn," Eren snapped. He picked up his fork and cut into the sandwich. He took a small bite and his eyes lit up.

"Good?"

Eren nodded and took another bite.

"It's so good. I didn't know you could cook!"

"Mhm."

Eren practically inhaled his food. For that moment, he wasn't worried about anything. He was actually hungry and he let it show. He hiccupped once the last bit of egg had been wiped from his plate and sat back.

"So, brat, I want to know why you were wandering around lost and dehydrated and looking like someone had shot your puppy in front of you," Levi said as he wiped his fingers on his napkin. "What's bothering you?"

And then it hit him again. Eren's smile faded slowly and he shrugged, looking away.

"I've just been…a little worried."

"About your friend in the hospital?"

Eren choked. He locked his jaw and nodded silently.

"He'll be alright. Dr. Zoe is the head surgeon. She'll keep an eye on him. She may be loopy as fuck but she's smart."

"You think…?"

"I know, brat. How's Marco's family? Friends? Lovers?"

"I…I know that his boyfriend hates me. Even more." Eren slowly raised his eyes and shrugged again.

"That's an understandable reason for you to be worried. Some people got fucked with because of that."

"You don't have to remind me."

"I'm confirming it for you. So shut up," Levi said. "But you know what? You didn't do it to them on purpose. You had some good intentions. And you're not a fucking psychic. You can't read the future. So you didn't know what the outcome would be. And that doesn't make you bad."

Eren remained silent, unable to really find any words to use against him. He sank back in his chair, wrapping his arms around himself.

"You made a decision. You acted on it. The end results weren't what you wanted but that's life. You can't control every situation you're in. But if you live life dwelling and regretting every choice you make, you're not going to enjoy yourself."

"You say it like…you do this a lot. Do you have regrets?"

Levi picked up his glass and took a sip of milk. He took his time to swallow and sit before returning his eyes to Eren's.

"I've done a lot of things I should regret. I've hurt a lot of people. I've lost a lot of people. But life goes on. And if I sat and regretted every decision I've made, I'd spend my time in a pit of self-pitying despair like you are. There are things I regret, yes, but it's rare that I do."

Eren nodded again, fighting back an awful whimper. He understood what Levi was saying. Clearly. But it was a matter of himself and letting these things go so easily…

"Oi, brat. Let's watch a movie."

"A…movie?"

Eren watched Levi get up from his spot at the table. He ran his hand over Corporal's back, scratching under the cat's chin. He then walked across the room to the sitting area, turning the television on.

It was unexpected, but Eren was pleased with watching a movie. The two of them sat on the sofa together. About a foot apart and Eren was wrapped up tight in a blanket. It was hot outside but in the blanket he just felt safer. He would occasionally steal a glance or two over at Levi, but never anything longer than a few seconds. It was a nice change, from being so worried.

And that's when it hit him.

Levi was distracting him on purpose. He was trying to keep Eren's mind from being worried. The shower and the food and now a movie. They were all little things, but each one served its purpose. And each time, Eren forgot that he was upset. That little ball of guilt in his stomach felt a little lighter.

With a flush of red on his cheeks, Eren slid over closer. Levi raised an eyebrow.

"Umm…would you…like some of the blanket? I'm hogging it all…"

"I'm not cold."

"O-Oh!" Eren mumbled. He nodded and turned his attention to the movie. Eren had gotten to choose the movie and was thrilled at Levi's selection. They had a common interest of horror and action movies, so Eren picked out _300_ from among the selection. But really, watching people fight on-screen was not as interesting as Levi.

Eren curled his toes around the sofa cushion's edge and buried his face in his knees. Levi stretched and casually let his arm fall on the sofa behind Eren's head. He flicked Eren's hair with his fingers and the light feeling sent a grand electric jolt throughout Eren's entire body.

A small squeak escaped Eren's lips and he slumped into Levi's side. He took in Levi's clean scent and rested his head on the man's hard chest. And it was glorious. It was fucking glorious.

"Brat." And that arm came down lower, resting on Eren's shoulder.

Eren's heart was racing. He sat on his hands to keep them from fidgeting and nudged a little closer. He didn't even bother to try and watch the movie anymore. He was completely enraptured with the man next to him. And it was the greatest feeling he could have at the moment.

He turned to better see Levi. He looked up at the man and the way his eyes were focused on the television. He did not smile or really frown; emotionless as always. Eren chewed on his own lip, wanting to bite Levi's instead.

"You're missing the movie," Levi muttered, giving Eren a little shake.

Eren shook his head and sat up. Levi raised an eyebrow at him as Eren linked his fingers around his shirt. Eren pulled Levi closer and kissed him lightly, and Levi leaned forward to kiss him harder. Eren bit and suckled at his lips, letting his hands fall from Levi's shirt and to his stomach. Through the thin material, Eren could feel a solid body and the curves of muscle.

"Fuck, you're a sloppy kisser," Levi said, tugging away. He wiped his mouth. "It's like kissing a fucking dog."

"Stop bitching about it, already."

Levi pulled him close and tapped a finger under Eren's chin.

"Relax. Just, relax. You don't have to lick my face," Levi said softly, his voice sending chills throughout Eren's body. He pressed a thumb to Eren's lips. "Open your mouth a little and use a little bit of tongue. Don't rush it."

Eren nodded dreamily and Levi leaned in. They kissed again and it took all Eren had to hold back and not be sloppy. He let Levi lead and opened his mouth a little more, feeling Levi's tongue on his own mouth. The sensation made him moan and he grabbed Levi's sides.

Eren pulled away first, gasping for air and wiping his wet mouth. His lips quivered and his face had gone bright red. Levi smirked and leaned his head against the sofa.

"Better. You learn fast."

"Well…you're a decent teacher," Eren replied, licking Levi's lips.

"Fuck, brat, I told you to stop licking me," Levi snapped.

He grabbed a handful of Eren's hair and gave it a little squeeze. Eren didn't fight him when Levi pulled his head back and kissed him again. Eren grabbed Levi's shirt again and fell back onto the sofa, tugging Levi on top of him.

Eren gasped after it happened, realizing the position he had put them in. Levi on top of him, their chests pressed together. Eren's legs were around Levi's waist and he could feel, through the thin shorts, the heat from Levi's body.

He took a deep breath.

"Cool it, you shit. It's too soon for us to fuck each other," Levi said, kissing Eren on the nose.

"I'm not worried about that!"

"It's written all over your shitty face."

Eren pulled his arms away and folded them across his chest. Despite the lack of room between them, he managed and looked away to pout. Levi smirked and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're a shitty brat. You really are."


	14. The Weekend, pt1

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters! **

July, 2012

It became a regular thing. It didn't happen every day, but at least once a week, sometimes twice, Eren would go over to Levi's home. They started sharing more meals together; usually a late snack, sometimes dinner, after Eren got out from work. It was nice, until Mikasa started to catch on and slowly ask questions.

"You seem happier."

Eren folded his apron and put it away, next to his police uniform. He closed the drawer and looked around at her.

"I do?"

"Yes," Mikasa replied sternly. "It's good. I'm glad."

Eren smiled a little.

"Are you making friends? New friends? At your job?"

"A few, I guess," Eren said with a shrug.

"Did you meet someone? Someone you like?"

"W-What?!" Eren gasped. "Mikasa, no. What's with the questions?"

"I'm just wondering why you're always so happy now," she said, sitting on the edge of his bed. She watched him fold his pile of clothes and run around the room to put them away. "You smile more."

"Well…maybe I just feel like smiling more!"

"You never smile this much. Is it because Marco is doing better?" she asked. "Dr. Zoe said he'll make a full recovery in a few weeks too."

Eren paused. He tightened his fingers around his shirt and looked over at Mikasa.

"S-She did? I mean…I knew he was doing better but I hadn't heard about him making a full recovery yet!"

Mikasa nodded and there was a hint of a smile on her lips. "She did."

Eren's smile grew and soon turned to a faint little laugh. Mikasa walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as laughter turned to tears. She stroked Eren's hair as he cried.

Emotion had swelled inside of him. It was hard to believe that it had been only a month ago and for that long he had been teetering on the edge of being happy and being depressed with guilt. But knowing that everything was okay—officially alright—made that ball of guilt burst apart.

Eren grabbed on to Mikasa, holding her tight. She shushed him gently, even rocking him a little.

"That's so great…," he repeated as his voice cracked. "That…he…"

Whatever composure Eren had, it broke and shattered. He buried his face into Mikasa's shoulder, his body shaking uncontrollably. He started to sob, holding on to her as much as he could for support. But even as his hands slipped, Mikasa kept him close and on his feet. She kept stroking his hair as he muttered into her shoulder.

Slowly, Mikasa lowered him onto his bed to sit. She sat by him as he still clung to her but she was relieved at the lack of dead weight she had to keep up.

"Eren…," she whispered. "Can I ask you something?"

She said it after his sobbing had subsided a little. Eren nodded his head, unsure of what to expect.

"Who was that man? From the hospital that one day? The one…who gave you those flowers?"

Eren choked and held her tighter.

How could he begin to explain Levi? A murderer. An assassin. A killer. A schemer. A shady figure. A cook. A savior. A lover.

"He…he was someone I ran into…a while back," Eren whispered. "Just someone I ended up talking to for a while about some things and…he just…sort of remembered me I guess…"

He felt Mikasa tense and then relax as he finished. She sighed.

"Alright."

* * *

_Would you want to stay over this weekend? _

The text left Eren speechless. Completely thrilled but even more nervous. Levi was asking him to stay over. At his apartment. For the weekend. It was one night, sure, but it was endearing. And it meant even more time well-spent with him.

But could it mean that…?

"Eren, your face is all red," Armin said. "Are you okay? Are you running a fever?"

Eren looked up from his phone and shook his head. "N-No. I'm fine. Umm…are we busy this weekend?"

"Not to my knowledge," Armin said. "Unless you want to come to the museum with me and Annie. There's this really amazing art exhibit—"

"No," Eren said. "Mikasa? Do we have anything planned?"

Mikasa looked up from her food. "No…what are you going to do now?"

"Nothing," Eren replied. "I mean…my uh…co-worker asked me if I wanted to stay over. Have a guys' night…"

"So you're making friends pretty well at your new job?" Armin asked with a smile. "That's really good, Eren. I think that's great!"

Eren smiled back and looked to Mikasa. She stared over his face and he knew, by the way she narrowed her eyes, that she was not approving it. Eren poked his fork at his food and kept eating.

"So you're going to go?" Mikasa asked. Eren nodded slowly.

"I don't see why I shouldn't. He's a good guy."

"I want to meet him."

"Mikasa," Armin sighed, "it's not like Eren is going on a date. There's no need. Just…relax."

Eren saw Mikasa's mouth twitch. She shook her head and clenched her fork tight.

"I don't want him mixing with a bad crowd."

"I'm not that stupid," Eren said. "I can take care of myself."

He would never mix with a bad crowd. Oh no, not at all.

* * *

Friday came and Eren packed his bag excitedly. He still had to work but going over to Levi's later was something to look forward to. He was actually going to stay with Levi. An overnight stay. Like a real sleepover.

And at the thought of a sleepover, Eren realized he probably seemed childlike. It wasn't just a sleepover, he hissed to himself. He was staying at his—dare he say—boyfriend's home. And if things went well, it surely wouldn't end childlike.

Eren tapped his fingers on the counter as another lady ordered a coffee. He looked up at the clock. It was barely eleven. He still had another six hours left.

With a heavy sigh, Eren kept taking orders. It was about midday when the door opened and much to his surprise he recognized the face.

"Hey Annie," Eren laughed. "Haven't seen you for a while."

Annie tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and shrugged unceremoniously. She looked down at her purse and tugged out her wallet.

"Sorry about what happened. With the job," she said, looking back up. She skimmed over the menu quickly. "I want a caramel latte."

"No problem," Eren said as the door opened again. He glanced up once and then again with a silly grin on his face. Levi walked through the door and looked around the café before getting in line.

Annie looked around at him with a shrug and set her credit card on the counter. Eren still smiled at Levi, beaming bright, but Levi shook his head sternly. He even looked away. Eren choked a little and his smile dropped as he took Annie's credit card.

"Would you like your receipt?" Eren asked, sliding the card back to her on the counter. Annie shook her head.

"No thank you."

"Alright, your order will be right out," he replied. She nodded and walked away to wait by the wall.

Eren looked up at Levi and smiled again. But the expression on Levi's face was still cautious.

"I'd like a latte," Levi said, adjusting his glasses.

"Anything else?"

Levi tapped the counter, looking at the desserts. Eren waited patiently until Levi muttered a soft no. He pulled out his card and handed it over as Annie's name was called. She grabbed her coffee and slowly headed for the door. But as Eren looked down and took Levi's card, he spotted Annie's still on the counter.

"Annie!" Eren called as she looked around. He waved the card at her. "You forgot this."

Levi stepped aside as Annie walked up to the counter. She took the card between her fingers, lingered for a second to mumble "thank you" before she turned away. She gave Levi a criticizing look before she walked off.

Silence fell between Eren and Levi as the receipt was handed over. Levi took it and went to wait on his coffee, still looking around the café. Eren took more orders as Levi's coffee was made. He kept looking over at him, however, and kept seeing Levi examining the people in the café. After a few minutes, Levi walked back up to the counter to grab his coffee.

"Oi, brat."

Eren looked at him as the last of his customers moved away from the counter. He smiled at Levi and saw a small crack in Levi's firm expression. He smiled back, only briefly, and reached into his jacket pocket.

He pulled out an envelope and slid it over to Eren.

"I have a little bit of…work," Levi said, raising his eyebrow. Eren shivered at the thought, taking the envelope carefully. "That's a spare key to my apartment. After work, just head over and make yourself at home. There are snacks you can munch on and I'll cook once I get back. Just feed Corporal and don't make a mess."

Eren swallowed with difficulty. He gripped the envelope tight, feeling the shape of the key against his fingers. He started to shake and slowly nodded.

"P-Please be safe," Eren said. "And don't…don't…"

"I don't die," Levi said. He took a sip of his latte and pulled out his cigarettes. "See you tonight."

And with that, he turned and walked out the door. Eren watched, speechless, and saw Levi walk down the street, blowing smoke casually. His heart sank but skipped beats on the way down. He held the key close to his heart.

That could be the last time he sees Levi. The last time they ever talk. And that scared him.

* * *

It took Eren a few tries, but he finally found Levi's apartment high-rise. He went up the familiar elevator and through the familiar hallways until he came to Levi's door. He pulled out the key and twisted the doorknob. It clicked open with ease and he walked inside.

As expected, the apartment was spotless. Everything was neatly in place. He closed the door and took off his shoes. He placed his backpack by his shoes and went to look around the pristine home. Corporal was sprawled over the back of the sofa, his tail flopping as he watched Eren.

He fed and watered the cat; he had been there enough times to know where the cat food was kept and where Levi meticulously placed the bowls. Eren even changed the litter box. After Corporal was taken care of, he opened his backpack to pull out a change of clothes. He tugged off his t-shirt in exchange for a new one and slipped a hoodie on over that. Levi always kept the apartment fairly cold, claiming that it helped to kill the germs in the air.

Not that Eren really believed that but he also wasn't going to change the temperature and risk upsetting Levi.

He ran a hand through his hair and made a spot on the sofa. He turned on the television and surfed through the multiple channels. He would check the ticking clock on the wall and then the clock on the television. And after that, he would look at his phone's clock and make sure he had no missed calls or texts.

An hour went by. And then another. It was awful and painful. He watched marathons of cartoons, trying to get his mind off Levi possibly dying or killing someone.

Seven o'clock rolled around and Mikasa called. Eren lied and told her he was having fun. He told her everything was fine. He didn't want her to know that his boyfriend was a hitman in some syndicate, out on a job.

They hung up and Eren placed a hand to his stomach. He was getting hungry. He crawled off the sofa and shuffled to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and saw a massive bowl of stew. He started to open it when he heard the door. He jumped away from the fridge, his heart pounding.

Levi walked in, looking exhausted. Eren smiled and ran up to him, hugging him tight.

"Careful, careful, brat," Levi said through gritted teeth. He patted Eren on the back.

"I thought you were dead…I thought…I don't know…"

Eren pulled away, his smile still big. Levi wrapped a hand around the back of Eren's head, grabbing a handful of messy hair.

"You silly brat," Levi said. "I told you I wouldn't die."

"I…I know…"

Levi pulled him close and kissed him gently. It was short and sweet and exactly what Eren needed to calm his nerves. He rested his hands on Levi's hips and smiled into the kiss.

"Did you eat?" Levi asked. Eren shook his head.

"Not yet. I was looking for a snack though. I didn't want to eat without you."

"You're sweet, brat," Levi said. He tapped Eren on the chin and walked into the kitchen. "I made pot au feu earlier since it'd be easy to warm up."

"Pot au…what?"

Levi took the giant bowl of stew from the fridge and set it on the counter. He rubbed his arm and picked up a large spoon.

"A beef stew," Levi said. "Grab some bowls."

Eren watched him stir the soup and got two bowls from the cabinet. Every time he moved his arm, Levi would wince a little. Eren walked up to him and placed the bowls on the counter.

"What's wrong with your arm?"

"Nothing."

Levi shoveled stew into the bowls and took them to the microwave.

"It's just a flesh wound."

Eren's eyes widened. "Just a flesh wound!?"

"Yes. It's nothing awful."

"Levi!"

Eren grabbed him and Levi hissed. He pulled his arm away from Eren's hand.

"Let me see? Please? Are you alright?"

"Dammit brat, yes I'm alright," Levi snapped. "I told you it's a fucking flesh wound."

He pushed Eren aside and grabbed a loaf of bread. Eren whimpered and took Levi's hand. With shaking fingers, Eren tugged off Levi's jacket.

"Please?"

Levi looked up at him and set down the knife. He shrugged the jacket off and handed it to Eren. His gun was still tucked into the back of his jeans, but its bright silver was muddled red. Levi's white shirt was stained with dark blood. Some of it looked as if it had been splattered onto his shirt; the blood spot on his arm was thicker, however. The blood had bled through from inside.

Eren shuddered and touched the blood splatter. It wasn't Levi's blood. It was someone else's blood. Someone that Levi had shot. Eren raised his other hand to Levi's injured arm. He heard Levi hiss through clenched teeth and Eren moved his hand away. He touched the buttons on Levi's shirt and started to pull them apart.

"Take this off? Please…?"

Levi nodded and let Eren finish with the buttons. The dirty shirt fell to the floor. Eren let his eyes fall on the medical bandage around Levi's arm. Blood had started to seep through, but it otherwise looked clean and taken care of.

He tore his eyes away and looked at Levi's chest. His hands were on Levi's stomach and he could feel the firm muscle under his fingertips.

"I warned you that it wasn't easy," Levi said.

"I know. I know you did. But this is the first time that…I've ever actually seen it," Eren whispered. "You're not supposed to get hurt. Ever. Even if it's just a little bit." Eren ran a shaking hand through Levi's hair. "Why would anyone want to hurt you…Who could want to hurt you?"

Levi sighed heavily, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I don't like questions about work, brat," Levi said.

"I-I know…I'm sorry…"

"Drug deals. People who are doing shady businesses out of hotels. Things of that nature," Levi said. "I was sent to investigate and take care of anyone who got in my fucking way. That's all you get to know. Stop fucking talking about it."

Eren gasped and quickly nodded. Levi sighed, wrapping his arms around Eren and pulling him close.

"Let's eat, brat," Levi said. "I know you're fucking hungry."

Eren didn't argue. They warmed up their food and took it to the table. Corporal joined them, walking between their legs and purring loudly. Levi eventually got up to give him more treats and returned to his food. They were both quiet for the most part. Eren kept his eyes on Levi's arm, watching the muscle sorely contract every time Levi moved.

Even covered in sweat and grime and blood, Eren found him to be attractive.

"I'm going to go shower," Levi said, wiping his mouth on his napkin. "I fucking reek and I'm filthy."

"You should stay dirty," Eren said, taking his final bite of stew.

"You're a nasty little shit," Levi grimaced. He shook his hands, as if the action would help him get clean faster, and walked off. He disappeared down the hallway and Eren laughed to himself.

He placed his bowl in the sink and went to his backpack. He pulled out his pajamas and hurried off to the guest bathroom. He stripped down sloppily and jumped into the shower. He bathed and even washed his hair before getting out.

He slipped into his fresh clothes and picked up what he had been wearing. As he left the bathroom, he stopped by the washing machine and threw everything in his arms into a basket. Eren walked back into the living room, the floor cold on his feet and his own arms around himself. Levi was back in the kitchen. It amazed Eren that he had already washed the dishes and had fixed a plate of dessert too.

"What is that?" Eren asked, leaning on the counter.

Levi smirked. "Go pick out a movie. It's a surprise. And you'll like it."

Eren groaned and hurried back to the sofa. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders as he looked through the movies. He really didn't want to even watch a movie. He'd much rather waste time cuddling and making out for the rest of the night.

He finally settled on a slasher horror movie and slid it into the dvd player. He turned to go back to the sofa and saw Levi already sitting down. For once, Eren didn't eye him but instead saw the dessert in his hands. Eren skipped over and snuggled on to the sofa, still wrapped up in the blanket.

"Alright, what is it? Tell me!"

Levi held out the fork. "Mille-feuille. It's like a cake."

Eren ate what was on the fork and a pleased grin spread over his face.

"Oh, that's really good," he said, opening his mouth again.

"You shit, you want me to feed you?"

"You should have brought more than one fork, smart one."

Levi narrowed his eyes but it couldn't wipe the haughty grin from Eren's face. He opened his mouth again and Levi conceded, hand-feeding him. Eren honestly didn't care how silly it was or how spoiled he felt. Levi was giving in and doting on him.

After their dessert, they turned their attention to the movie for all of ten minutes. But somewhere between the naked girls and bloodshed, they neglected it in favor of sloppy make outs. And much to Eren's delight. He instigated with little kisses to Levi's neck and from there the older man took charge.

Eren let his hand rest on Levi's side where his shirt had rolled up, and was boldly pushing his hand up higher to feel Levi's back. Levi wrapped an arm around Eren's shoulders and pulled him closer. Levi was biting and chewing his lips and it was getting harder to focus on kissing back. Eren tried to keep back moans, and had been succeeding, but then Levi tugged his hair and forced Eren to bare his neck.

"Mmnn…" Eren couldn't stop the noises he made as Levi bit his neck, his entire body shivering in excitement. The feeling was lustful bliss. He tangled a hand in Levi's hair, urging him on. Pushing him closer. Levi took the hint and his bites became harder, his suckling lingering longer.

Eren closed his eyes and savored the feeling and the soft noises coming from Levi's mouth. One hand dropped from Levi's hair and the other felt its way up Levi's vody and to his broad shoulders. He slowly pushed Levi back against the sofa, his neck wet and probably bruising.

Levi raised an eyebrow at him, wiping his mouth.

"Too much for you, brat?"

Eren's cheeks turned red. He couldn't find the words to describe it. Instead he steadied himself on Levi's shoulders and threw his leg over Levi's waist. Throwing off the blanket, Eren straddled him slowly and leaned forward, kissing Levi again.

Levi grabbed Eren by the waist and brought him closer still. Eren let him, trying to dominate Levi's mouth with his own tongue and failing miserably. Their bodies were pressed together; chest against chest, stomach against stomach, groin against groin.

Eren gasped and pulled back, lifting his shaking hips. It had happened so fast, the way their bodies touched. And when it did, Eren felt just how hard Levi was.

"Are you alright?" Levi asked softly, kissing Eren's ear. Eren shuddered and nodded, relaxing a little in the man's hands.

Levi tugged his hips down again and this time Eren stayed, gasping at the sensation. He was already aroused and through his shorts he could feel how hard Levi was too. Eren dared to look down between them, to see their lengths pressed against each other with only a few thin pieces of material between them. He bit his lip as Levi made him move, guiding his hips with his hands. Eren obeyed, grinding his hips slow at first before finding his own pace.

He slapped a hand to his mouth to stifle a moan. Levi smirked and moved a hand from Eren's hip to the top of his shorts. He snaked a finger into the elastic and gave it a little pull. The cool air rushed inside Eren's shorts and it was unbearable.

"L-Levi…I can't…I…"

"You're not seriously going to cum now, are you?" Levi breathed, dipping his long fingers back into the shorts. His fingertips teasingly brushed against Eren's swollen cock. Eren gasped again at the brief contact and let his head fall against Levi's shoulder.

"Fuck…it's not fair. You can't tease…"

Levi laughed and licked Eren's earlobe. He pushed his hand deeper into Eren's shorts, wrapping his fingers around Eren's arousal. He gave him a playful tug.

Eren squirmed around, trying to gain more friction from Levi's hand. He dug his nails into Levi's shoulders and his toes curled tight. His need was almost painful.

"Not yet," Levi whispered, still working Eren with his hand. He traced a light line across Eren's cheek and kissed him. "Get up."

Eren found that simple order very difficult. He whined when Levi pulled his hand away from his needy body. But he managed to slide off Levi's lap, pulling the blanket with him to hide his erection. Levi turned the television off and held out his hand. Eren wrapped his fingers around Levi's and let the man guide him down the hallway and to the dark guest room.

Note: *90's anime laughing with the hand* Ohohohohohoooooooooo~ No really, I'm sorry about the way this chapter ended. But it was really long and I had to cut it off somewhere. Next chapter is 100% smut. And then some more actual plot things but it's mostly smut. I love you readers 3


	15. Before You Die

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters!**

**Note: Translations are at the end of the chapter! **

Eren held Levi's hand as he was lead through the darkened hallway. His heart was racing and his throat was dry from breathing so fast. He didn't know what to expect or how to act or anything. Levi tugged him into the dark room and flipped on the lamp on the nightstand. It lit up the room enough for Eren to see Levi but there were enough shadows in the room that he didn't feel completely exposed.

Levi pulled the comforter and sheets back and Eren crawled onto the bed. He ran his hands over the dark sheets and turned his eyes back to Levi. Green mixed with grey as Eren reached out, linking his fingers around Levi's shirt. He tugged Levi on to the bed and their lips met again in a breathy kiss. His hands fumbled across Levi's chest and arms as he searched for somewhere to put them. Levi simply pushed him back onto the bed and leaned on top of him, catching his lips again.

They shifted around on the bed, until Eren found the pillows and leaned back against them. Sloppy kisses were exchanged as their hands roamed; Levi's hands with purpose, as he made circles on Eren's hips. And Eren's hands with curiosity as he grabbed at Levi's sides, pulling him closer.

Eren wrapped his legs around Levi's waist, his entire body burning and aching for more contact. His heart was pounding fast and blood was rushing everywhere, leaving a ringing in his ears. But he wanted it and he knew he had to have it or his chest would simply explode. And he knew the only person who could give it to him was Levi.

Whether it be rough and bloody or slow and soft he didn't care as long as it was Levi.

"I…I need you inside me," Eren said, pulling at Levi's shirt. He no longer had any control over what he was saying. The words just fell from his mouth before he could stop himself.

Levi gave Eren the shirt and took his in return. He leaned down and bit Eren's ear and whispered in response, "I'll give it to you." He paused to bite Eren's ear, his breath hot. "Je vais m'occuper de toi."

Eren shuddered and whimpered when Levi sat back. He pulled Eren's shorts right off; no teasing or taunting.

"Tu as l'air délicieux. Je me délecterais de toi à cet instant."

Eren's voice was hitched in his throat. He tried to close his trembling legs, trying to regain some modesty. But it was so very difficult with Levi coaxing them open. Eren placed his hands over his face, trying to avoid looking up at Levi. Hearing him and feeling him and smelling him was already hard enough; Eren knew he wouldn't last looking at him too.

Even thinking about Levi's grey eyes watching him made Eren shiver in flushed delight.

Levi leaned down and placed a light kiss to Eren's toned stomach. He slid his hands up Eren's body, pushing the boy's arms away from his face and to the wrought-iron headboard. He guided Eren's fingers to link around the thin bars, a smirk playing across his face.

"Don't let go."

The words fell as a hot whisper in Eren's ear. He moaned loud, shamelessly letting his voice fill the cool room. His grip on the iron bars tightened and his toes curled as Levi made his way back down his body. Levi left a visible trail of red marks down Eren's body, made by long suckles and gentle bites.

Levi lingered, briefly, on Eren's hips. He nuzzled the soft, sensitive skin with his lips, pushing Eren's legs apart once again. Only now he held them in place with firm hands, not allowing Eren to close them. He turned his head and ran his tongue over Eren's neglected cock. Eren let out a sharp cry and let go of the bed to grab Levi's hair. Levi pushed his hand away.

"Hold on to the bed. You don't get to let go until I say," Levi said. He even slapped his hand lightly against Eren's thigh, just to enforce his point. Eren moaned at the slap and the way it stung. It wasn't hard enough to bruise, but the sudden loud contact was a tantalizing sound.

Eren slowly obeyed, holding onto the bed again, and burying his face into his arm.

Levi licked the tip of Eren's cock again, taking his time and milking every little whimper Eren could produce. He slid Eren's length into his mouth and took his damn time doing it, too.

Eren squirmed under him, feeling Levi's warm mouth. Feeling his tongue flick and tease. Levi kept his hand pressed firmly to Eren's leg, keeping it open, digging his nails into the skin. It hurt, not bad, but enough to mix with the pleasure in a new combination Eren had never experienced. He rocked his hips into Levi's face, biting his lip and whining. He was already close; it had only been a few minutes but he was ready to come.

"Levi! L-Levi! I…I…Levi-ah!"

It was the only word Eren could manage. His thoughts were a blur and his breathing was ragged and it all felt just so good—

Levi slurped and pulled away with a wet mouth. Eren gasped and looked up at him, eyes brimming with tears. His knuckles had turned white from holding the headboard so tight. He tried to ask "why" but his quivering lips were incapable of forming words. Protesting noises came out instead and he watched as Levi crawled over the bed to the nightstand.

Eren admired him in the light coming from the bedside lamp. How broad his shoulders were, how defined his stomach was, and just how many scars he had. The bandage was wrapped around his arm and there were fresh speckles of blood peeking out from the white.

He wanted to touch.

Eren let his fingers slip from the headboard and sat up. He crawled closer to Levi, kissing his arm and touching his chest. Kissing the wound on Levi's arm with gentle lips. Levi looked around at him, holding a bottle of lube between his fingers. He leaned back on to the bed and Eren crawled onto his lap, shaking with emotion.

With lust for the man in front of him, but fear at the possibility of losing him.

He kissed Levi's neck and moved to his collarbone. He ran his hands over the toned chest and stomach, memorizing their dips and curves and scars. He lowered his head and took a nipple between his teeth, biting it experimentally.

Levi ran his hand through Eren's hair as a smile crept across his face. He gave Eren a warning tug on his hair before pulling him away completely. A thin trail of saliva clung to Eren's gasping lips.

"C'est suffisant pour toi. Mets-toi sur le dos que je te donne une leçon."

Eren didn't have an inkling of an idea of what Levi was saying. But he allowed himself to be pushed on to his back again, falling onto the sheets. He watched with wide eyes as Levi opened the lube. He curled his fingers around the material under him, his body burning. He had some idea of how this was supposed to work but there was more of him that had no clue.

Levi slipped his hand between Eren's legs and Eren was sure that was the end of it. He grabbed Levi's arm, shaking all over, as Levi pressed his face into the crook of his neck. His breath was hot and his lips soft, but he was relentless with his teeth. Levi attacked his unbruised skin, marking it as he saw fit.

Eren couldn't protest. He was rocking his hips and moaning and squirming.

"Respire, gamin."

The warning didn't initially register until Levi was pushing a finger inside. Eren cried out again, slapping a hand across his mouth. Levi twisted and turned that single finger inside Eren's body, slowly adding a second. And by the third Eren felt like his body was about to break.

Throughout the thrusts, Levi's fingers brushed against something inside that made Eren scream out loud. His vision blurred for a brief second and just as he settled down, Levi hit that spot again.

"FUCK LEVI!"

He grabbed Levi's shoulder and dug his nails into his skin. He turned his face away, shaking uncontrollably. Levi kissed him on the cheek, laughing—the bastard was laughing—and pulled his fingers away. Eren whimpered at the empty feeling and shook his head.

"What the fuck…why…why are stopping…fuck…"

Eren kept mumbling as Levi sat up. He grabbed Eren's limp legs, lifting one onto his shoulder and pressing the other one into the bed. Again, Eren was fully exposed and he covered his face with his hands as senseless words came from his mouth. He felt Levi press his hard cock at his entrance and gasped at the heat.

His hands were pushed from his flushed face again. Levi's eyes fell over his body; he watched Eren closely, running his lips over his shaking leg, rutting his cock over Eren's slicked entrance. Without warning, Levi bit Eren's leg and shoved the head of his cock in Eren's body.

Eren cried out again, his eyes on his leg. He saw the red skin bruised under Levi's lips and then felt the tight pain between his legs. Levi pulled him closer, pushing in deeper and Eren rolled his head back in a long moan.

"Ah…fuck…" He bit the back of his hand, trying to stay quiet. And again, Levi pushed his hand away, leaning into his ear.

"Ne te reticent pas, Eren. Je veux t'entendre crier."

All Eren heard was his name and it was enough for him to know it was some command. Levi bit his ear and rolled his hips excruciatingly slow. Eren quickly grabbed his shoulders, thrusting his hips erratically into Levi's; no rhythm or smoothness. He just wanted to feel more friction; he wanted to feel more of Levi against him. In him. Fucking him.

And Levi did not hold back.

He thrust back, even harder, setting a fast pace. Their breathing became heavy and ragged. Their bodies were soon covered in sweat. Levi's hair was plastered on to his face and Eren's eyes were in the back of his head. He kept his arms around Levi's shoulders, clinging to him as the bed hit the wall.

"Levi Levi Levi fuck Levi fuck fuck!"

Levi turned his hips and started an assault on Eren's prostate. The sensation sent Eren into a screaming, moaning fit. He dug his nails into Levi's back and drug them down the man's shoulders and arms. Levi groaned at the pain on his back and the sight left Eren breathless as he came onto his stomach.

Tears stained his eyes and he kept his hands on Levi's reddened arms. Levi kept moving, letting Eren ride out his orgasm. Eren let out small gasps with each thrust until Levi leaned down into his ear. With a long, husky sigh Levi came. Eren closed his eyes, running his shaking hand through Levi's hair and pushing himself up into Levi's hips. He felt the hot mess fill him up and Levi's motions slowed down as he convulsed.

For a moment, neither of them moved. They said no words. Only their heavy breathing filled the hot, smelly room.

Eren stared up at the ceiling, still stroking Levi's hair; his other hand gripping the man's back. He slowly came from his dizzy high and started to regain himself. Despite the tears in his eyes, Eren smiled a little. He nuzzled Levi's ear and placed a little kiss to the sweaty lobe. Eren shuddered when Levi kissed his neck and ran a hand through his messy brown hair. But Eren still smiled at the affection and closed his eyes, too tired to move.

Levi, however, peeled himself from Eren's sticky chest, kissed him on the nose and rolled away. He slid out of Eren's body and Eren shivered at the empty feeling. He opened his eyes and groped the bed, trying to reach out to Levi to pull him back.

The bed suddenly felt lighter.

Eren sat up and watched Levi pull on his pants and shuffle right out of the room. He swallowed hard and felt empty again. Not the same empty he had felt when Levi pulled out; that he could bear. He was suddenly alone and exposed. He had been vulnerable in front of Levi. He had given himself to the man. He let Levi touch him and look at him and do whatever he wanted.

And now he was gone. Was it all really just a game…

Eren curled onto his side and reached over the edge of the bed. He tugged the sheet back onto the mattress and curled into it. He was sore and his legs hurt; especially where Levi bit him. He reached down to touch the bruised spot and he brushed his fingers over the cum smeared on his leg. He quickly pulled his hand back and wiped it on the sheet.

He heard footsteps and looked around, rubbing his eyes. Levi walked over to the bed and pulled Eren to the edge of the bed. He gave him a light kiss on the head.

"Can you walk? Or should I carry you?"

Eren mumbled and shrugged, leaning against Levi's shoulder. Levi pulled the sheet off Eren's body and easily scooped him off the bed. Eren kept his legs closed tight and felt them stick tight together. He was surprised that Levi could even lift him since Levi was so short. But then Eren touched his chest and saw the muscles contracting in Levi's arms as he was carried.

Levi carried Eren across the hallway and into the master bedroom. But Eren only caught a slight glimpse as Levi walked into the bathroom.

Like the guest bathroom, it was spotless and clean. The tiles were white and the walls a deep blue. All the cabinets and the toilet and even the tub were white; sparkling clean white. Eren stared at the tub, massive bubbles nearing the top.

Levi sat down on the edge of the tub and slowly, carefully, lowered Eren into the soapy mess. Eren stared up at him as Levi picked up a washrag, moving to the back of the tub. He pushed Eren forward, dipping the rag into the water.

"Are you washing me?" Eren asked sleepily. He held his leg as the water stung the bite mark.

"I _am_ washing you. You're filthy. You're covered in sweat, cum and spit and it's repulsive." Levi let water run over Eren's shoulders and then scrubbed at his neck.

"No thanks to you."

Levi chuckled and scrubbed Eren fast. Washing his hair, his chest and even his legs. Eren almost found it endearing. And when he was finished, Levi tugged Eren out of the tub and threw a towel around him. Scooping him back into his arms, Levi carried him to the bed.

That glorious bed.

Eren sat on the edge as Levi pulled back the black comforter, revealing black—maybe navy blue—sheets. It was hard to tell in the dark lighting. But it smelled clean and it was soft to the touch. Eren ran his fingers over the sheets and sank down onto the pillows. He buried his face in them and stretched out his legs.

He looked up and could see a little smile on Levi's face. He reached out and ran his hand through Eren's hair, trailing it down his neck and back, tracing the curves of his ass and even legs. Eren shuddered at his touches and buried his face into the pillow.

"I'm going to go clean the bathroom," Levi said. "Go on to sleep."

Eren grabbed Levi by the hand and shook his head. "No…can you…wait?"

"It'll be harder to clean up if I wait."

"Just this once?" Eren asked, sitting up. "Please?"

Levi shifted around on the bed, turning so that he could slide under the sheets. Eren smiled and quickly curled next to him. He couldn't explain why he wanted to be so close. Why he wanted to feel Levi against him. It just felt better. Warmer. Safer. He wanted reassurance. He needed it.

He turned his face into the crook of Levi's neck and felt the sheet being pulled around his shoulders. He kept his arms around Levi's body, and could feel him breathing.

"Are we dating now?" Eren whispered. "Exclusively?"

Levi turned his head and pressed his lips to Eren's ear. "I thought we already were."

Eren's grip on Levi's side tightened and he clung closer. A stupid grin spread over his face and he was suddenly thankful for how dark the room was. But even the dark room couldn't hide his giddy laughing.

"Tu es mignon."

* * *

Eren woke up to light kisses being showered on his face. Over his eyes, his nose, his cheeks, his lips. All over he could feel Levi kiss him, taking his time until it was almost annoying. But Eren smiled and stretched, humming softly. He curled over onto his side, pulling the blanket until he was buried under it. He felt the bed shift a little but kept his eyes closed. He really didn't sleep or dream. He just had the feeling of floating through cool clouds. Nothing to hold him down or anchor him to anything. He stretched out his toes and reached to Levi's side of the bed, groping around for him. His hand brushed soft fur and for a moment he thought it was Levi's hair. But the twisting body underneath let him know it was the cat; not his lover's.

After some time, he yawned big and rubbed his eyes, looking around. He was still naked in the sheets, his clothes nowhere to be seen. He sat up and pulled the blanket over his arms. The sliding glass door was opened, letting in the fresh morning air. It chilled his bare skin and he held the blanket closer. Through the sheer curtain, Eren could see Levi sitting outside on the terrace.

He smiled and quietly crawled out of the bed, into the morning air. His knees and legs were weak and his ass was sore. It made walking rather difficult but as long as he wasn't in public he was fine. He opened the closet door and looked around until he found Levi's pajamas. He slipped on a pair of shorts and pulled on a t-shirt; one he found that had actual sleeves on it. Wrapping his arms around himself, he tiptoed (rather limped) outside.

"Good morning," Eren laughed sleepily, rubbing his messy mop of hair.

Levi looked up at him with a slight smile. He was sitting shirtless on the long chair, wearing only a pair of pajama pants. A fresh cigarette hung from his lips. Another one had already been used and smashed into the ash tray on the small table by him. He had his gun in his hands, cleaning it off thoroughly with a rag.

The silver weapon made Eren shiver but it couldn't keep him from Levi. He walked over and sat on the end of the chair by Levi's legs. Levi blew smoke and tapped away ash before gesturing for Eren get closer. Eren obeyed and Levi sat the gun down, wrapping an arm around him.

"Good morning to you too, brat," Levi said, running a hand through Eren's hair. "I'm surprised you can walk."

"Shut up."

"I have to try harder next time," Levi chuckled, blowing more smoke. "Sleep okay?"

Eren nodded and a silly grin spread over his mouth. He looked out over the hotel strip to hide the sudden flush of color on his cheeks and the smile on his face.

"Of course."

"Good."

"Do you always clean your gun at the crack of dawn?"

Levi made an annoyed little noise with his tongue. "No. I always clean them after a job. I decided against it last night since you're over."

Eren "oh"d and lowered his eyes. He ran a hand over Levi's chest and the scars marring his skin. In the actual light, he could see them. Each scar was different; some looked like bullet wounds and others from knives and a few even looked like burns. And then Eren raised his hand to the wound on Levi's arm. He brushed his fingers over the bandages and felt Levi's muscle twitch.

"Is it still sore?"

"It's sore as fuck, yeah," Levi sighed. He ran a lazy hand through Eren's hair again. "Don't give me that look, brat. It'll heal. I'll be fine."

Eren nuzzled back into Levi's neck. He still stroked the man's side, feeling the contours of his ribs and muscles and scars. This was him. This was Levi. The wounds and guns and secrets. All wrapped up together.

"Have you ever been to the ocean?"

"That's a weird ass question. Yeah, why do you ask?" Levi replied. Eren shrugged.

"It's just…I hear it's beautiful," Eren said, still into Levi's neck. "And that everyone should see it before they die. So I just thought—"

Levi sat up and pushed Eren back. Eren caught himself on the edge of the chair, shaking by the sudden force.

"Are you fucking serious?" Levi yelled. "Are you really fucking serious? Do you think I'm going to fucking die?"

"No!" Eren shouted back. "It's not like that!"

"Then enlighten me, you goddamned brat. Why the fuck would you even bring that up? We talked about this last night. Why are we talking about this shit again? Why are you still worrying about it?" Levi continued. He grabbed Eren by the arm and shook him firmly. His grip made Eren flinch. "Do you think I'm careless enough to get myself killed? Do you?"

"NO!" Eren pulled himself away and rubbed his arm where Levi's fingers had been. "I know you won't get killed! But it's only natural that I still be fucking worried about you!"

Levi rolled his eyes and fell back. He grabbed the bridge of his nose.

"I should have known better."

"About what?" Eren hissed. He already knew what Levi was going to say. And the pain was already settling in from the unspoken words.

"About you. I knew you wouldn't be able to handle this. Me. What I do for a living. And I'm sure, deep down, you're thinking you can change me. But brat, you're not. I'm not some fucking project boyfriend."

Eren's stomach turned and he balled his fists up. He turned to face Levi and shoved the man's shoulders back into the chair angrily.

"You bastard! Did it ever occur to you that I worry about you because I fucking care? That's normal, you asshole!" Eren said. He punched Levi on the arm without really meaning to. And Levi certainly wasn't expecting it either. "It doesn't matter if you're out on your job or if you cut yourself on a fucking piece of paper! I worry because I care; not because I can't handle it or want to change you."

Eren kept his eyes on Levi's and saw a flash of defeat in the cool grey. Levi slumped back and brought his cigarette to his lips, blowing smoke in Eren's direction. Eren fanned his hand and held back a cough at the moody gesture.

"Then what was with the question?"

"It doesn't matter now," Eren said. He fell back against Levi's chest, propping his feet up. Levi kissed the side of his head apologetically. "I was going to share some deep emotional shit with you, but you ruined it."

"Fine. I don't want your sentimental shit anyway."

Eren folded his arms and nestled against Levi. The man wrapped a protective arm around Eren's stomach, keeping him close. And Eren had dared to intertwine their fingers. The endearing gesture slowed Eren's pulse and he calmed back down.

Corporal waltzed outside and flopped onto the ground in the morning sun. Eren smiled at the cat and relaxed a little more. He rested his head against Levi's chin and sighed.

"My mom always said that everyone should see the ocean before they die," Eren said. Levi tensed. He put out his cigarette to free his hand and run it through Eren's hair. "So I just wanted to know if you had seen it."

"Have you?"

Eren shook his head. "No. We were going to go to the beach that summer. Before she was killed."

"Is that why you became a cop? To find out who killed her?"

The words were so blunt. And so accurate it hurt. Eren's voice hitched and he nodded.

"She had just started working for that new hotel; Hotel Titan," Eren said. "It had been about…three months maybe. Something happened there. Something she saw that she wasn't supposed to see. I remember her being really upset about it. But she never really told me. She said I wouldn't understand but hell I was already ten."

He paused and Levi's grip became a little tighter.

"One day her boss came by the house. And she told me to go to Mikasa's. When I came back…" He choked on his words and had to stop. Pain swelled in his chest and it all just felt so tight. So painfully tight that his vision briefly blurred. He closed his eyes.

"The doctors tried to say it was suicide. But my mother wasn't suicidal," Eren said. "I know that they shot her. And I don't know why. I don't know what sort of business they're doing that it had to be kept a secret at the price of a single mother's life. But at that moment I knew that I wanted to see that hotel crumble. I wanted to watch the Titan fall because of what they did."

He reached out onto the table and picked up Levi's gun. He pulled out of Levi's arms, looking at the weapon in his hands. It was heavy, like his own gun he used to carry, but had a silencer screwed on to the barrel. Something about it was prettier than his own black gun too. It was elegant, in an ugly way. Perhaps because he knew it was Levi's gun. And if it belonged to Levi, it couldn't _just_ be ugly.

He held it up with shaking arms and aimed at the Titan Hotel.

"So that's why I joined the S.I.D. And that's why I won't go see the ocean until I get answers. They killed my mother," Eren said. He glared at the new hotel from down the barrel of the silver gun. He was still shaking, now with fury, as he held the gun. The hotel looked so small from where he sat. If only it stayed that way up close. If only he could get his hands on someone who worked there. If he could get inside…

Levi pressed up against him, running his hands under Eren's arms. He rested his head on Eren's shoulder, repositioning the gun in his hands.

"Hold it like this," Levi whispered against his neck. "It'll help you aim better. And it reduces the recoil when you shoot."

Eren bitterly laughed as he adjusted his hands.

"I can't believe some criminal is teaching me how to shoot."

"This same criminal pounded your tight ass into the mattress last night too," Levi said, kissing Eren's neck. "Is that hard to believe?"

Eren spun around, mouth open and ready to attack, but Levi caught him. He kissed Eren hard and twisted the gun from his hands, setting it on the table. He pulled Eren under him and received a pleased moan.

"We need to go inside," Levi sighed, kissing Eren's nose.

"Why?"

"I can't fuck in front of Corporal."

Eren gasped and started to laugh. He pulled away to cover his face with his hands. Levi sat up and tugged him to his feet, even as he kept laughing. Eren followed Levi back into the apartment, admiring his tattoo on his back.

A peculiar set of wings in black and white traced down his back, over his tone muscles. It was beautiful. But as excited as Eren was to finally see it, he was more interested in being caught under Levi on the bed again.

Translations note: I had to ask for help from a few people to get these translations.

1) Je vais m'occuper de toi- I'll take care of you  
2) Tu as l'air délicieux. Je me délecterais de toi à cet instant.- You look delicious. I could eat you right up  
3) C'est suffisant pour toi. Mets-toi sur le dos que je te donne une leçon.- That's enough for you. Get on your back so I can teach you.  
4) Respire, gamin.- Breathe, brat  
5) Ne te retient pas. Je veux t'entendre crier.- Don't be quiet. I want to hear you scream.

6) Tu es mignon- I'm actually not sure. The original text was "Cute brat" but my translator suggested this instead because "cute brat" didn't translate as well. Edit: I've been told this means "you are cute" and that actually makes sense x3 Thank you people!


	16. The Weekend, pt2

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters!**

**Note: First I want to say that NaNo has been kicking my ass. But I am managing! That's also why the updates have been slow. Second: thank you all for being patient and thank you all for all the reviews. You all have no idea how much I utterly enjoy reading and rereading the reviews. They just make me so happy! Y'all are so great! **

Levi walked out of the coffee shop, sipping his latte. It was nice seeing Eren so early in the day. Especially when he knew his day was going to be long. But catching a quick glimpse of the handsome boy calmed his nerves and made his day a little bit better. He knew he would see Eren later on; he had invited Eren to stay over with him. It almost felt silly, asking Eren if he would want to stay for the weekend, sending the invitation like he was in fucking grade school. But he felt like it was the best thing to do.

Eren was young, he had to remember. And being so young, Levi had to keep in mind that Eren couldn't just stay over as he pleased. He probably had people he had to clarify things with. Or whatever the fuck you do when you're twenty-one. Levi honestly couldn't remember.

He got into his car, taking a last sip before setting his latte in the cup holder. He had a long day ahead of him. _They_ had a long day.

Levi drove his car out of the city, after dealing with traffic and tourists for some time. He managed to get though the city and to a gated neighborhood. He drove up to a nice house and parked his car in front, waiting patiently.

He was tempted—so fucking tempted—to send a text to Eren. Just something small. Something simple. An "I miss you, brat" easily would have sufficed. Or just letting Eren know how much he was looking forward to tonight. But then that would destroy his personal allure. _He_ would be chasing Eren. And he couldn't let that happen.

He was older and uninteresting. What if Eren lost interest? How much attention could he show Eren before it became too much? Before Eren knew he had Levi wrapped around his finger? Or what if he came off as being overbearing? Smothering?

Levi took another sip of his latte and wrinkled his nose. Since when did a brat have that sort of hold on him? His thoughts? His heart?

No, no. Not his heart. They weren't quite at that stage. He thought. But damn, Eren was cute. And his stupid laugh was cute too. And the way he blushed at everything; pretty cute. His teasing and his smile. How fired up he could be. The way he bit his lips when he was nervous…

Levi took another angry sip of his latte as the door to the house opened. Petra walked out, locking the door behind her. Holding her purse close, she ran out to the car and pulled the car door opened.

"Sorry that took so long," she laughed, sliding in. She closed the door and settled into the seat.

"As expected," Levi replied. "You like to be late."

"I don't do it on purpose," Petra said. She picked up his latte and looked it over. A grin crept over her face. "He works at a coffee shop now, doesn't he?"

"That is none of your fucking business," Levi said courtly. He put the car in drive and made his way down the driveway.

"When do we get to meet him? Properly meet him?"

"You do not. And neither will Auruo. Or anyone," Levi hissed. "He's not getting involved with any of you shitheads."

Petra sat the cup down and leaned her head against Levi's shoulder. A look of excitement was still on her face.

"I can't wait," she said. "I'll make a big dinner and even dessert. What sort of sweets does he like?"

Levi pushed her off and turned his radio up to drown her out. Petra still smiled, utterly pleased at the slight pink tinting Levi's cheeks.

* * *

Parking was hell, but Levi found a spot in the parking garage of one of the hotels. He held out his arm to Petra, and she links hers around his. Holding her close, Levi walked up to the rotating doors of Hotel Titan.

Inside, the hotel was as nice and as beautiful as any other. It had something of an elegant village feel. The ceilings were high, painted a light blue to resemble clouds. The pillars leading up to the ceilings were in shades of brown, knobbed and twisted to resemble trees. Even at their bases, there was moss and realistic looking grass.

The concierge table and elevators were to their left. People were in line, waiting for their rooms, bags of luggage at their feet. The people behind the desks were dressed nicely, all in black. The elevators lead to the rooms that people dragged their bags to.

However, Levi and Petra did not check-in to a room. They went the other way, walking to the casino area.

Lights and the ringing of slot machines filled the air. Levi was thankful for the allowed smoking. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, looking around the slot machines and the poker tables. Girls walked around between the tables, offering drinks on their trays or picking up empty glasses.

Beyond the casino, they could see, were signs for a shopping area and restaurants.

"I hate these big ass trees," Levi muttered, glaring at one of the tree-pillars. "They're tacky."

"Oh, hush," Petra scorned. "Where's our target?"

Levi weaved in between the slot machines, looking at them and pretending to be interested.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that she works here," Levi said. "That's what I was told."

"And you weren't told what she looks like?"

"No. No one knows."

"That doesn't help," Petra sighed. She tugged Levi to an empty slot machine and sat down. "Money."

"You're not spending my money," Levi snapped. "And we shouldn't waste time, either. I have plans for later."

"Oh?" She leaned down and dug through her purse. Levi looked away.

"Yes, exactly what you're thinking."

"You're too sweet."

"Whatever."

"I expect a wedding invitation."

He rolled his eyes and looked from face to face. For anything. Anyone. Who would it be? Who would be a suspect? Someone young. They had to be young. He had seen a list of faces in that squad. He had ruled out Eren; that boy would have spilled any secrets he had. But Levi knew it had to be someone from Eren's class…

"Complimentary drinks?"

Levi waved the girl off but Petra certainly brightened up.

"What do you have?" she asked, turning away from the machine. The girl lowered her tray to show colorful martinis and tall glasses of soda. Petra tapped her lip and started to ask about them.

Levi leaned his head back, blowing smoke into the air. He glanced at the worker girl and felt his chest momentarily tighten. She was blonde with blue eyes; but her nose was certainly unforgettable.

She was the girl from earlier. The girl from Eren's work. The girl who had lingered. The girl who Eren _knew_ from his work. But the girl who was also working at a hotel. That hotel.

Levi blew another smoke cloud and turned to eye the poker table; just as the girl—whose nametag read Annie—narrowed her eyes up at him.

"I'll take this one," Petra finally said. She picked up a lime green drink and returned to her credit on the machine.

Annie nodded and stood up straight. She turned to Levi and held out the tray.

"Sir?"

"I don't drink," Levi replied sharply. His tone caught Petra's attention. She lowered her drink and dug through her purse. She pulled out more money and fed it to the machine as casually as possible.

Annie turned the tray around to the sodas. "I have non-alcoholic drinks as well, sir."

Levi blew more smoke. He reached out and took the glass of soda from the tray. "Thanks."

Annie nodded and backed away, walking off and through the machines. Levi put his cigarette out in his soda and sat it down.

"Is that her?"

"That has to be," Levi said. "And don't drink that, either. I highly doubt a casino would offer free drinks."

Petra pulled the slot machine's lever a final time. She picked up her purse and slung it over her shoulder, getting to her feet. She held out her hand.

"Shall we then?"

Levi linked arms with her. "I think so."

He lead her away from the machines. They walked through aisle after aisle, by person after person. From where they walked, they could clearly see Annie. They could easily watch her movements. They followed her slowly as she wove in and out between tables, carrying her tray. She was ignoring people asking her for a drink.

Petra gripped Levi's arm and they walked a little faster. She flipped her hair, taking a quick glance of the casino.

"Are we clear?" Levi asked.

"Yeah," she said. "No one is following us from what I can see."

He had to wonder just how long it had been since Annie saw him. Since she had identified his face as someone from the Wings Syndicate. Or how long it had been since someone told her who he was. Or how long she had been tracking him…

Levi nodded to Petra. He watched Annie disappear behind a door labeled "Employees Only" and he stopped walking.

"Should I wait?" Petra asked, placing her hands on the back of an empty chair in front of a slot machine

"Yeah," Levi said, letting her go. "Wait ten minutes. If I don't come out by then, come find me."

Petra nodded and slipped into the chair. Levi turned away and walked boldly to the employees-door. He did not hesitate in opening it, despite the label. He pushed the door and quickly let it close behind him. He slid against the wall and quickly found himself dodging a flying fist.

He caught his footing and spun around, throwing his own hands up to block his face as Annie did the same. She was breathing heavily; either angry or extremely nervous.

_She had been waiting._

Levi lowered his hands, enough to see her face and try to read her expression. Annie's eyes were narrowed, locked on to him. But she did not move; she was waiting for him to attack. He picked up on her nervous body language; the shifty look in her eyes and the slight tremble of her hands.

He held out a hand, still keeping one up to guard himself.

"Your name is Annie, right?" Levi said. "I'm only here to ask you a few questions. I'm not out to kill you but I will _not_ hesitate to defend myself."

Annie did not say a word. She kept her hands up, moving around him. Levi followed her carefully.

"You're part of the Sina Investigative Department, am I correct? Are you leaking information from the department?"

Annie lowered her hands, her eyes dropping to the floor. Her chest rose and fell quickly. Levi still watched her movements with sharp grey eyes. She tapped her foot on the concrete ground and darted at him.

She swung her leg out, landing a kick. He blocked her with his arm, her leg on level with his head. It was an impressive assault, as much as he hated to admit it, however he needed to get her off-balance. But he when pushed her away she still had her footing. Annie jumped back and reached into her skirt, pulling out a knife.

She brandished it between deft fingers, the sleek metal catching the light.

Levi caught his breath and looked from her face to the knife and back to her cold eyes. She was serious. And she was trained.

But so was he.

She rushed him again, swinging the knife. Levi took a step back, dodging her attacks. But he was cutting it close. He could hear the air being cut with the knife as she swung at him. He felt the wall at his back and he knew he had to act.

Levi caught her wrist as she attempted another attack. He gave her arm a firm twist, forcing Annie to turn around. But as he did, Annie practically contorted. She managed to shift their weight and get Levi over her shoulder. He fell onto his back, letting her go. The wind escaped his body and for a split second he was left dazed and pained.

And in another second, Annie was kneeling to stab him. Levi rolled away and jumped onto his feet. He reached into his coat and pulled his gun, aiming at her.

Suddenly Annie took the step back. She still held up her knife, ready to attack. Levi rose, his hand steady despite his racing heart. He cocked his gun and stood up straight.

"Perhaps you'd like to answer me now?" Levi growled the words in more of a statement than a question. Annie was still quiet but he could see the distress written across her face. Desperation mixing in.

The door opened and Petra appeared, facing Levi. He gasped. Her eyes widened.

"Fuck…"

Annie caught her quick, wrapping an arm around her and shoving the knife to her throat. She did not break the skin as she looked to Levi.

And he knew what she expected of him.

Levi kept his gun raised at an even, steady level. He saw the fear in Petra's eyes but he knew her well. She only needed a few seconds to get her fear and shock under control.

"Annie, we are not going to hurt you," Levi said firmly. He kept his eyes on Petra, waiting for her silent cues. "What sort of business is this hotel in? Really in. And what have you leaked from the S.I.D.?"

Annie remained silent, but Levi could see the distress in her eyes. She was worried; that was for certain. And she was shaking. Her tight grip on Petra looked as though it was faltering. She would crack. She had to crack soon.

"I…I can't tell you that," she said. She ran the knife along Petra's collarbone.

And then there was red. Burning red dripped over Petra's skin and her dress, making its way to the ground. Petra made her move then, keeping in a painful scream. She grabbed the gun laced around her upper leg, hidden by her skirts, and took a blind shot. The bullet hit, landing in Annie's leg. With an easy push, Petra escaped her grip. But Annie was just as fast. She grabbed Petra's small gun and raised it.

With a trembling hand she took aim as Levi caught Petra. And closing her eyes, Annie fired the gun. Levi turned with Petra in his arms, taking the first bullet in his arm. The pain shot up and down his muscles as Annie fired again.

The second bullet missed and Annie dropped the gun. Holding her leg, she limped away as fast as she could.

Levi was torn for a brief moment. He could chase Annie down. She was injured, she would not get far. He could get the information he needed from her with ease. Either through talking or forcing another bullet in her.

But then there was Petra…

She was in pain. And it was visible. She was crying softly, holding her chest as she bled. Blood covered her hands and it was splattering on Levi's shirt as she moved.

He took off his coat, wincing in pain, and wrapped it around her. He needed to find a way out of the hotel and to his car. He needed to get her out of there.

He had to give up his mission.

Levi kept a strong arm around Petra as he pulled out his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey," he said firmly. "Have a room ready for us. We're both injured. We're going to need fucking stitches. We'll be at Rose in ten minutes."


End file.
